The Sister
by Lauka2
Summary: Carmen gets out of Belle Reve two years early and goes undercover to rescue her sister. DickxOC TimxOC Read my story 'Reunion' before reading this
1. Chapter 1

So this is the continuation of Reunion Yay X3

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race, Caroline, Jaqueline and Carmen Ericson

* * *

She lied in the bed and looked into the ceiling. She then sat up and flicked her short black hair back. She lied down again and looked into the ceiling. She could hear someone rustle with a bundle of keys outside the door and closed her eyes. She smiled slightly to herself and sat up. A guard opened the cell door and looked at her.

"You're getting released early, you lucky bastard" he said with a grumpy voice and she jumped down from the bed. He shoved her past him and locked the door again. He put handcuffs on her and she walked with him.

"If you ask me, then you don't deserve it. You and your kind should be kept behind bars for as long as you live"

"But it's not up to you, is it? It's up to the higher powers" she asked and looked at him. Her voice was rough and he stopped up. Then he shook his head and pushed her to the exit. The guard there looked at her.

"Prisoner number 1065. No name and no belongings… who are you little girl?" he asked and she looked up at him. Her eyes were sparkling green and she just smiled.

"I'm nobody" she said and her hands were released. Body shape changed and she adjusted her hair again.

"How did you?" both the guards looked at her in surprise and she smiled.

"I've been able to use my powers for a long time. But I didn't need to get out of here, so I didn't do anything" she reached up to her collar and took it off, handing it to the first guard. She then turned around and walked out the front door. She sighed and adjusted her hair again. She was handed something that looked a ragged cloth and she smiled.

"Freedom…" she looked up into the sky and felt the sun tickle her skin. She moaned quietly and started to walk. She looked back at the prison and cracked her neck.

"It's much better than I'd thought" she smiled and her eyes turned blue "Now to find the dear Jackie" she said and walked down the road. Her hair turning long and wavy. She smiled and put her hair up into a ponytail and looked around. She walked over to some trees and took off her prison clothes. She looked at the piece of cloth she had received in the prison and smiled. It transformed into a pair of worn out jeans and white tank top. She looked at her feet and decided it was time for some new shoes. She sighed again and started walking towards the city. She could feel the snow falling on her arms and shivered.

#a new jacket too# she giggled slightly and kept walking.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird" she sang quietly and put her hands in her pockets. A wind came in and messed up her hair and she smiled. She turned her hair blonde and kept on walking.

"And if the mocking bird won't sing, Momma's gonna buy a diamond ring" she looked up into the sky and saw something move. She stopped singing and crooked an eyebrow.

"The sky doesn't move like that" she said and shook her head "you're imagining things C" she smiled and started walking again.

* * *

M'Gann held her head and bowed forward, making the bio-ship tremble slightly.

"Is something wrong Angelfish?" La'gaan asked and looked at M'Gann.

"I just thought that… no it couldn't have been" she shook her head and looked forward "She's not supposed to come out in another 2 years"

"Who is?" La'gaan asked and M'Gann sighed.

"Did you pick up something Miss M?" Nightwing asked and looked at her.

"I think my mind's playing tricks on me… unless it's 2018" she held her head "because I could swear I just heard Nemesis in my head"

"What?" Nightwing asked and widened his eyes "she escaped from Belle Reve?"

"No… she didn't sound like it anyway, she said something about a new jacket…" M'gann put her hand down and tried to focus.

"Maybe she got released early?" She asked and Nightwing shook his head.

"No… it's too early" he looked forward and closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't think about it since they were linked up. He sighed loudly unknowingly and the others looked at him. They could hear him mumble something they couldn't hear.

"So who's this Nemesis anyway?" La'gaan asked and looked at M'Gann.

"Well… she caused a lot of trouble for the original team a few years back. It's kinda hard to talk about… she had gone insane under torture from the Joker"

"She was also my best friend as a kid" Nightwing said and looked back at them.

"Oh… sorry" La'gaan said and Nightwing looked ahead.

"It wasn't easy seeing her in that state. She even beat one of the teams member's up with a crowbar. She got caught in the end of January 2011 and was to serve 7 years in Belle Reve… however" he stopped in mid sentence and took out a necklace from his belt "she promised me she would be out in 5…"

"But it's been 5 hasn't it? At least, it almost has" M'Gann said and looked ahead "we're almost at the cave"

* * *

She walked around in Louisiana and looked for a store that would sell what she was looking for. She found one and went inside. The clerks all looked at her and she smiled slightly to herself. They clerks were mostly male and she knew she looked like a model. She went over and looked at some brown jackets. She sighed when none of them looked like the one she had in mind. She was about o go out again when she saw something to her liking. She walked over and tried it on. It was a simple loose, brown leather jacket. She looked at the price and smiled.

"Perfect" she said quietly to herself "Now for the shoes" she walked to the checkout and paid cash for the jacket. She walked out and looked back at the clerks. They were staring at her and she rolled her eyes.

#not a chance # she thought to herself and walked in the direction of a store with shoes. She looked around and smiled. She could remember most of what she'd seen on one of her rare trips out the prison, a benefit she'd gotten by the fact that her mother paid big time for her to be able to walk around, with guards of course. She'd only been out two or three times, but they had always walked the same route. She found the shoe store and brought a pair of white sneakers. She took them on right away and walked out. She looked around to see if she could find a bus stop. She found the bus stop and looked at were the different busses would go.

"Need to get to Gotham…" she thought to herself. She sighed when she noticed that none of the busses went there, and decided to just walk there. She started walking and got multiple offers from different guys. She just looked at each one of them and smiled when she heard them yell after her. Suddenly she saw a black limousine that she recognized and she went over to it. She looked at Bruce Wayne who looked at her too.

"Need something?"

"Could Ah please get a ride Mister? Ah don't know how else Ah'm supposed to get back to Gotham…" she asked in her most pleading voice, with a slight southern accent, and took control of his mind while asking. He spaced out for a short second and she cursed herself mentally.

"Of course you can, please get in" he said and opened the door. She got in and noticed a black haired boy sitting in there. He looked at her and crooked his eyebrow.

"Who're you?" he asked and she sat down on one of the seats. She crossed her legs and fastened her seat belt.

"Name's Louise" she said calmly and looked at the boy "Ah'm just hitching a ride"

"Bruce gave you a ride? That's hard to believe" he said and crossed his arms.

"Ah can be very persuasive" she said and smiled "what's your name, little boy?" she leaned forward.

"Why should I tell you that?" he asked and leaned back.

"Come on, Ah just told you my name. So why are ya afraid to tell yours?" she leaned back and looked out the window. She could see the boy hesitate in the corner of her eyes, about whether or not he should tell her his name. She looked back at him and rolled her eyes.

"Listen kid, Ah just want someone to talk to while in this car. And it would be so much easier if ya just told me your name. Ah only need your first name" she crossed her arms in the same manner as him and raised an eyebrow "wouldn't ya say so too?"

"Fine, name's Tim" he said and she smiled at him.

"See? Tha' didn't hurt, now did it?" she giggled and closed her eyes "how old are you? You look like you're around sixteen or something" she opened her eyes again and saw the confusion in his face.

"Why do you need to know my age?" he asked and she smiled and leaned forward again.

"Well you see… Ah would like to know how old ya are, because ya look like you're just my lil sis' age" she sat back in her seat and he blushed slightly.

"I'm fourteen" he said and looked away from her. She giggled and looked out the window.

"Wow, we're almost ther' already" she touched the window and widened her eyes in fear as they passed the Asylum. She looked at it for as long she could and Tim raised his eyebrow at it.

"What's so interesting about the Asylum?" he looked back at her and she looked down into the floor of the car and shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at him.

"Ah once knew someone in ther', she went completely insane… it was terrifyin'" she said in a shaky and looked at Tim "in the end she didn't even recognize me…" she looked into the floor again.

"I'm sorry to hear…" they sat in silence for the rest of the trip. It was only for a short amount of time, since Alfred stopped up in front of a restaurant for Louise to be able to get something to eat fast.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Wayne" she smiled at Bruce who had rolled his window down. He looked at her like he was trying to figure out where he had seen her face before.

"Please stop staring like that, Ah'm gettin' all embarrassed" she said and blushed. She smiled and he laughed slightly.

"Sorry, you just look like someone I know"

"Well, Ah've often been told that Ah look like that mod'el Caroline Ericson" she smiled and started to walk in to the restaurant. Bruce looked after her as she walked in.

"Maybe you two look a little too much alike" he said quietly and rolled the window up again. Alfred started to drive away again and Bruce kept on wondering where he'd seen the girl's face before.

* * *

She looked behind herself and saw the car driving away. She looked at what the restaurant sold and noticed it was more like a bakery than a restaurant. She smiled and walked up and ordered a cake and sat down, taking of the jacket. She looked around and tried to see if she could find any familiar faces. She didn't find any and sighed. She noticed how cramped the small bakery was and felt claustrophobic. She felt relieved that the seat in front at least wasn't taken; she could at least pretend to have some sort of privacy. She sank down into her seat when she heard the door open. She looked at the door and widened her eyes. She quickly looked away when the man who'd just entered looked her way. She fiddled with her hair and could feel everything in her body doing the exact opposite of what she wanted it to do.

"Here's your Dark Chocolate brownie with Caramel cream miss" a waitress came over and put down the cake.

"Thanks miss" she said and the waitress walked away. She noticed that the man was looking for a seat after he'd ordered. He noticed she was staring on him and noticed the empty seat. He walked over and looked at her.

"Can I sit here?" he asked and she stared into his blue eyes.

"S-sure" she said and looked away again.

"Hey, thanks" he said and sat down. He looked at her as she kept fiddling with her hair and played with the cake in front of her with a fork.

"You know, I'm not dangerous, so you can eat your cake if you want to" he joked and she looked up at him and took a bite out of the cake. He smiled at her and she let go of her hair. She took another bite of the cake and let the sweet sugary taste of the caramel melting on her tongue last for as long as she could. He looked at her and found her way of eating the cake a bit peculiar. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Ah'm eathing the cahke" she said with her fork in her mouth and he smiled slightly "what sho fhunny?" she took the fork out of her mouth and poked the cake again. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

"Nothing. It's just… it's been a long time since I've seen anyone enjoy cake as much as you" he said and looked at her.

"Really? Well… Ah've haven't had any cake for a long time ya see" she looked at the cake and then at him.

"Why?" he asked and looked at the waitress that brought him his cake.

"Ah've been in prison for some time now…" she put some hair behind her ear "no'ing' serious… just stole some things for my lil sis' birthday" she poked the cake and picked out and piece and put it in her mouth.

"Ah I see" he said and took a bite out of his cake "you know, you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want too" he looked her in the eyes and she smiled.

"Thanks. Name's Louise by the way" she said and took out her hand "and you're?"

"Name's Dick" he took her hand shook it "nice to meet you"

"Likewise" she smiled and took a big bite out of her cake "but Ah would like to talk to someone about mah time 'n prison" she looked at him "or at least why Ah went in" she winked at him "just so ya don't go thinking bad things 'bout me"

"Then fire away" he smiled and looked at her, noticing she seemed slightly familiar.

"Sure thing Dick" she giggled "sorry, but ah haven't heard that many names in prison. But anyway, ah only stole some minor things, to give mah lil' sis a good birthday. You see; me and mah sis ain't living at home no more, we didn't like it there" she smiled in her head; she'd planned her cover story for the last six months.

"Why not?" Dick asked and took a piece of his cake.

"Ma never showed us any love, or at least not the one you'd think she'd show. She gave us money for everythin', but never remembered our birthdays. So Ah ran away with my lil' sis. We decided to try and make our own money, and we were doin' just good enough to stay alive but… when mah sis' birthday came… ah just wanted to surprise her"

"So you stole what exactly?"

"A cupcake, a teddy bear, some b'loons, and some other things Ah don't really remember. But Ah got busted and Ah got send ta jail. My lil sis went to an orphanage… and Ah have the feeling that Ma adopted her… but Ah sure hope that my lil sis got adopted by someone who'd actually care 'bout her"

"I can see why" he said and took another bite of his cake.

"You have any siblings?" she asked and took a bite of her cake.

"No… I have no real siblings, but my adoptive father has adopted a boy more, so he's kinda like my little brother I guess" he smiled.

"Ah love my lil' sis. Ah love her more than anything on this here entire planet" she looked at the plate and scooped up some of the caramel cream that hadn't been on the cake. She put the fork in her mouth and looked at Dick.

"Well, your sister lucky to have you then" he smiled at her.

"Guess so. But she'd be better off with someone who didn't steal" she took one last bite of the cake and got up "well, Ah'm done with the cake so… bye" she smiled at him and put on her jacket.

"Bye, hope I see you later" he waved at her as she went out the door.

"Me too" she smiled discretely and walked out. He looked after her and closed his eyes. He smiled to himself and took another bite of his cake.

"Cute" he said "reminds me of Carmen"

* * *

So that was chapter one.

Hope that the accent is written okay and that it actually is a southern one...

so just tell me if you'd like the next chapter X3


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of my story.

So in this chapter, i really couldn't get myself to stop writing, so i found a fitting place to stop, and put the text i had written after that, into a new chapter (i bet i could've written like 4000 words or something to this chapter if i hadn't cut it o.O)

But please review? *kitty eyes*

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race, Caroline, Jaqueline and Carmen Ericson

* * *

She looked around in the old apartment. She'd rented the place in order for her to have somewhere to sleep. She walked around and mapped out the place and hung her jacket upon a hanger, along with her bag. The place had three windows. One in the bathroom, one the living room and one in the bedroom. She looked around in the kitchen and found that all the electronics devices worked.

"Good" she said to herself and walked into the living room, sitting herself on the couch. She felt tired and closed her eyes. She tried to think straight but she couldn't get the image of Dick out of her head.

"Damn it!" she yelled and swung around to lie in the couch. She had her arms above her head and sighed loudly.

"Get out of my head you little… Boy Scout" she sighed again and turned to lie on her stomach. She opened her eyes and pulled out a small amulet. She sighed and opened up the small picture container.

"Jackie… I'll save you lil sis" she squeezed the amulet and turned around again. She stared into the ceiling and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind. She sighed and opened her eyes again. Suddenly she could hear something beep lowly and got up. She tried to identify where the sound came from and took down the bag. She opened it and went through the belongings inside and found a small phone looking device. She opened it and smiled slightly.

"It works" she clicked a button and the phone changed shape, turning into an ear device which she put on.

"Robin to cave" she could hear a familiar voice say "we've arrived at the location, there's however no sign of any living creatures in here, or having been here for a long time" she listened closely to the conversation.

#that voice isn't my Robin…# she thought.

"You didn't find any signs of life in there?" she froze at the voice and then she melted.

"None… but there was some kind of container there… but everything was empty when we arrived" the one calling himself Robin said.

"Okay, return to the cave, I have somewhere else you should check, Nightwing out" she took the device out of her ear and looked at it.

"So… I have to wait to get the damn coordinates? Dammit…" she sighed and sat down on the couch. She looked at the bag and made it come to her. She opened it again and pulled out her old outfit. She smiled at it and got up.

"Maybe I should try this on" she smiled and went to the bathroom, putting on the suit. She looked at herself and sighed.

"Too tight" she said and tried to adjust around her chest and hips. She looked in the mirror and smiled "however, it still suits me" she focused on the suit and made it slightly bigger and tried to think of other things she could do with it. She decided to remove the cloth from her stomach and made the gloves longer. She looked at her image now and smiled. She was still in disguise and looked nothing like Nemesis or Lovestruck.

"Look more like my lil' sis actually…" she said and sighed. She changed the clothes into her clothes from before and smiled "except the eyes" she smiled and heard the device make weird sounds. She went in and picked it up and listened to what happened. She cursed herself and changed the frequency, trying to get signal from one of the other devices she'd made Kid Flash and M'Gann plant in there. She smiled when she got a clear reading and tried to make out what they were talking about. She lied down in the couch.

"La'gaan, I don't see why that's any of your business" she could Nightwing say.

"Come on. Why are you so afraid of talking about that girl?" La'gaan asked and she got curious.

"Because it's kind of a touchy subject. And I don't like to talk about Carmen, okay?"

#What? # She screamed in her head and jerked up.

"Why? You don't like her or what?" La'gaan asked and she could hear Nightwing curse lowly.

"No, I do like her… but it's not that often someone like her pops up"

"Someone like her? You sound like you've fallen hard for her" La'gaan had a teasing tone and Carmen felt like punching him.

"I have… but that's not what I meant" she felt her heart skip multiple beats at the sentence and lied down again.

"Then what did you mean?"

"That's the part I don't like talking about… it's just something I don't like to think about so…" she shut the device off and looked at it for a minute. She looked out the window and saw how big the moon was full. She looked down into the streets and suddenly got an idea. She smiled widely and went back to the bag and looked down into it. She pulled out a black mask in the style of Artemis'. She put it on and turned her entire costume black. She went into the bathroom and looked into mirror.

"The Raven flies at night" she closed her eyes "but isn't Raven already taken?" she asked herself and put her head down. Then she looked up again and smiled.

"Corvus, Latin for Raven!" she yelled happily and spun around "genius!" she looked in the mirror again and looked at herself.

"Need something to identify myself a little easier" she said and tried some different things on her. She grunted when none of the things she tried worked when she suddenly got an idea. She made a red raven appear on her chest and went back to the bag.

"Now for my trade mark" she pulled out a black feather and smiled "perfect" she put the feather in her hair and opened the window, sniffing in the smell of the Gotham air and listened to all the car noises. She smiled and jumped out, landing on the fire escape.

* * *

She woke up and looked around. Every muscle in her body hurt when she moved and she could feel multiple fractures all over body. She turned her neck and almost screamed at the pain that shot through her spine. She now noticed that she was hooked to multiple machines, nowhere near the ones she knew from Dania. Suddenly she heard some screeching and looked ahead, this time screaming out in pain. The screeching stopped and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own breathing. Then she heard some small steps and suddenly a bunch of small alien creatures was in front of her, examining her. The screeching started again and she looked at one of the aliens, trying to read its mind. She felt the pain starting again and stopped, and tried to process what she'd heard.

#wrong captive# she thought and looked at the aliens again. They were still screeching and the sound hurt her ears. She looked at her arms and noticed that she was held up by chains and the different machines were measuring her stats. It was all hooked to something and she followed the cords to a big computer. She looked at it in fear and then back to the machines. The screeching had faded away and she looked to see that the aliens were gone. Something caught her eye and she turned her head, the pain shooting through her again, and saw something she hadn't seen since she was little.

"No way" she whispered quietly to herself.

#that machine was destroyed… Big sis did it herself#

* * *

She looked at the bank and smiled slightly. She was crouching behind a small wall on a rooftop, spying. She could remember the last time she'd been on a rooftop like this. But this time, she did it for another reason. She could hear something coming her way and looked behind herself to see a black shadow moving around. She herself was clad in black so she didn't fear being detected. She noted that a red and black shadow followed right after the first, and she smiled.

"Looks like the bats are here" she looked back at the bank and just like she thought, the alarm went off. She stood up from her place and looked behind her again. The two shadows had stopped up and were facing in the direction of the bank. She put her foot on the wall in front of her and tried to sort out the thoughts coming from the bank. She could hear multiple people being scared of dying, and got some information on the robbery. She smiled and jumped down, firing a hook on the bank and swung inside. She looked at the people in front of her, and noted who was robbing the bank.

"Mr. Freeze" she smiled slightly and he pointed his freezing gun at her.

"Who're you?" he asked and she smiled widely.

"I'm the new nightmare here in Gotham, frosty!" she yelled and ran towards him and jumped up. The people around her screamed in fear and he tried to fire at her, but she twisted in the air and avoided the shot. She landed behind him and took out her electric gun, firing to times in his back. He turned around and fired at her again. She jumped into the air and flipped the gun around, turning it into a trigger. He looked her in the eyes and realized in a short second who she was. She smiled widely and pushed the trigger, electrocuting him. He fell to the floor and she hid away her gun, looking at the goons behind her.

"It's play time" she said and cracked her knuckles. The goons looked terrified but engaged her none the less.

"Go figure# she thought and knocked one out with a kick to the jaw. She could hear someone enter through the ceiling, then the boy Tim's voice talking to someone. She smiled and kicked another goon in the face, sending him flying into his pal. She looked ahead.

"Two left" she smiled and they looked for a way to get away. They started going backwards and bumped into Batman. She looked him in the eyes and smiled slightly.

"Time to use some extraterrestrial power" she whispered and spread her fingers out, holding her hand out flatly by her hip. The two goons stepped back and she could see Batman reaching for his bat-a-rang.

#he's being awfully cautious, isn't he? # she curled her hand up into a fist and the ground cracked open below the two goons and they fell down about half a meter. She turned around and proceeded to walk out.

"Stop" she could hear the Batman say behind her, but she just kept on walking. She could hear him follow her, along with a set of smaller steps. She smiled and began to run. She looked behind herself and saw that both Batman and Robin were following her. She could see an opening and took out another gun, firing a hook up and swung up on top of the building, waiting for them to follow her. They came up on the rooftop a minute after and she leaned up against a wall.

"Hi" she said in a dull tone, her voice sounding like she was around thirty. She'd dropped the southern accent. She could see Batman tried to figure out who she was.

"Who are you?" he asked and she could see Robin preparing for a fight in case Batman sent him after her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You might want to call the boy off… or I might not tell anything" she pushed herself away from the wall and stood in front of him. He brought a hand in front of Robin and he took his hand away from his belt, looking at the young woman in front of him.

"That's better" she smiled and looked at the boy "name's Corvus. And that's all" she looked at Batman "You need to know" she stopped smiling and turned her back on him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her to see that Batman was holding her. She pulled on her shoulder and turned around.

"You have superpowers. So how did you get those?" he asked and she sighed mentally. He wasn't going to let her go until he'd figured her out.

"Genetic experiment that went wrong. It happens a lot you know? Every Flash in existence is who they are because of an explosion in a lab, right?" she smirked and took a step back "I've done my homework on the superheroes" she smiled and felt her heel hitting a wall and looked at Batman.

"You still more than it would be possible" he answered and noticed she was walking closer to the edge of the building.

"Jay Garrick was the first Flash. He was open about his super hero identity. As far as I know, someone sought him out and they had the same 'accident' in a lab. How Kid Flash came into the world, I have no idea" she said and lifted her shoulder.

"You know too much" he held his hand by his utility belt and she smirked.

"Maybe I know a little much" she sat down on the wall and looked up at him with her head bowed down "but so what?" she said and threw her leg up into the air, falling down from the building and into an alley. She grabbed a hold of the fire escapes on the other side of the alley, and swung up on one of them, changing her clothes to civilian before Batman had the chance to look down the wall and spot her. She walked down like nothing had happened and hummed small melodies, smiling at herself.

"Who was that?" Robin asked Batman and looked down the building walls "she just disappeared" he said in awe, when he noticed a blond girl walking out of the alley, looking a lot like the girl Louise. Batman looked at him.

"You heard her, she's Corvus" he said blankly and Robin looked up.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked and walked back to him.

"Corvus means 'Raven' in Latin. She was also sporting a blue raven on her chest" he turned around and started to walk "but something about her seemed off"

"Like the fact she could control the earth?" Robin asked and followed Batman.

"No, her voice. She couldn't be much older than Nightwing, however she sounded like she was my age" he said and Robin stopped up and tried to remember her voice.

"You're right… how can that be possible?" he looked at the bank and jumped after Batman down. They walked in and looked at Mr. Freeze.

"He was electrocuted" a voice came from behind them. They both turned around to see that commissioner Gordon was standing there.

"He was?" Robin asked and looked back at Mr. Freeze "with a taser gun or what?"

"No, the ones who were held captured in here said they heard two gunshots, then she jumped into the air and was holding some kind of trigger, and he suddenly got electrocuted" Gordon explained and looked at Mr. Freeze too "you know anything about this Batman?" he asked and looked at Batman.

"No" he answered shortly "make sure he's properly taken care of, I have to investigate the new 'hero' in town" he turned around and walked out. Robin looked slightly confused and walked after him. They swung up on one of the tall buildings again and Robin got the feeling that Batman was holding something back.

"You know something, don't you?" he asked and Batman looked at him.

"I know a lot. The gun is alien tech, designed by a somewhat pacifist race. They only design weapons that uses electricity, never ones that might leave wounds on their enemy" he said and started walking.

"What race is that?" Robin had to almost run to keep up with Batman.

"Danian" he answered and looked at Robin "the same race as the girl I assigned the team to look for"

"So how do you know this race?" he noticed they were heading for a big mansion, but it wasn't Wayne Manor. He was slightly confused and they jumped over the fence.

"You'll know in just a second" Batman answered and walked up to a tree and climbed up to a window, knocking on it.

"Why are we here?" Robin asked when suddenly the window was opened. A beautiful woman stood in front of them and looked at Batman. Her eyes were sleepy and looked like she hadn't been able to sleep properly for a long time. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

* * *

so that's that for this chapter :3

Hope you enjoyed it, and chapter three is well on it's way already


	3. Chapter 3

third chapter to the story.

I even made a double upload today! Yay me XD

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race and myths, Caroline, Jaqueline and Carmen Ericson

* * *

"What is it Bruce?" she said and rested her head against the window frame. Robin looked from the woman to Batman with big confusion in his eyes.

"Can we come in? We need your help with something Carol" he asked and she gestured for them to enter.

"I have some civilian clothes if you're going to stay" she said and gave them a set of clothes each "by the way; it's the ones that disappeared from your washing room a few weeks back. I had a strange feeling I might need it when I took it" she yawned again as Batman took of his costume and put on the civilian clothes she'd handed him.

"So you just took some of it?" he asked and she looked back.

"Just one set Bruce" she looked at the boy "who's that? You should really get those clothes on kid, I don't want to be in the news because Batman and Robin are in my house" she yawned again and walked out off the small room and down some stairs. Batman followed her and looked back at Robin.

"It's okay, we can trust her" he said and Robin looked at the clothes. It consisted of some jeans, a white t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. He put the clothes on and walked in the direction he had a feeling that Batman had. Suddenly something caught his eye and he walked into what looked like a bedroom. He noticed that the room was full of dust, and hadn't been used in a long time. He walked further into the room and noticed some old pictures on a shelf and took one to look at. He blew away the most of the dust, and brushed away the rest. He examined the picture and suddenly recognized a face on it.

#Dick? # He asked in his head and looked at a younger Dick with a big grin, holding his arm around the waist of a girl at the same age. They were both formally dressed and he examined the picture even further. The girl was very beautiful and had long black hair. Her skin was white and her eyes shone like ice. She was wearing a big smiled and made bunny ears on Dick. He put the picture down and examined the rest of the pictures. The girl was on all of them, most of the time she was with Dick. On all the pictures that she was with Dick, she looked extremely happy. He noticed one picture in particular where they were holding up a necklace each, both necklaces having a ring on them.

"You shouldn't snoop around in other people's rooms" a voice sounded behind him and he turned around to see the woman that Bruce had called Carol standing there.

"Sorry I just…" he stepped back one step and backed into the shelf, making a picture fall toward the ground. The picture stopped in mid-air and he looked at Carol. She was holding her hand up and moved it slightly, making the picture move back to its original place.

"I know, you're lost, right?" she asked and stepped into the room, flicking the light on. The room was lit up and Robin looked around and noticed that the he'd entered a girl's bedroom. He looked back at Carol who walked past him and took one of the pictures and looked at it.

"Is the girl your daughter?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, the girl's my oldest daughter, Carmen" she looked at Robin and put the picture down "her name's Carmen" she smiled slightly. She suddenly looked a lot less sleepy.

"My name's Caroline" she said and took her hand out "but just like Bruce did, you can just call me Carol" Robin took her hand and shook it.

"I can't tell you my real name since…"

"Bruce already told me your real name Tim. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone" she smiled and took her hand to herself. Tim looked surprised and followed Carol as she walked the room and into a living room. Suddenly he shivered, feeling the chills from outside going away. The room was nicely warm and filled with books. It wasn't huge, but still big. There was a TV and two couches placed on each side of it. In the middle of the room, Bruce sat next to a table while eating what Tim identified as food. He hurried to the table and sat down; taking what looked like a sandwich.

"Well you're certainly hungry" Carol said and sat down. She looked at Bruce who coughed slightly to draw attention.

"I know Bruce, you wanted my expertise at something?" she said and placed her elbow on the table, supporting her head and her hand.

"There was a robbery earlier this evening, and it was stopped by a girl going by the name 'Corvus'"

"Corvus is Latin for raven" Carol stated and closed her eyes "you told me that already"

"Yes, but here the deal; the girl used a Danian weapon to neutralize Mr. Freeze" he said and she looked at him with widened eyes.

"That can't be possible; you know as well as I do, that the only Danian weapon on earth is in Carmen's possession. And she's in Belle Reve for at least two years more!" she almost yelled and Bruce looked at her.

"But what if someone, took the gun from Carmen somehow? Is the tech easy to learn how to use?"

"If you know how to fire a gun, and spin it in the air, then it's the easiest thing in the whole world" she said and leaned back into the chair. She looked at Tim and then at Bruce.

"Who's the kid? It's not Dick, that's for sure"

"You know Dick?" Tim asked and looked around. He found it hard to concentrate with all the different pictures and symbols hanging around in the room.

"I do. My daughter used to train alongside him as a kid. They were best friends" she looked at Bruce "you haven't told him about Carmen at all?" she asked in a accusing tone and Bruce sighed.

"I didn't find it necessary to inform Tim about the horrors a member of your family had committed, before even meeting you" he answered and she sighed.

"You should've just told him about Carmen, not freaking Nemesis!" she leaned forward to the table again.

"Nemesis?" Tim asked and looked at the two adults "who's Nemesis?" Carol looked at him and sighed.

"I'm amazed at how little you told him about a girl that lived in your house for almost two years before she was kidnapped by the Joker" she put her hand on her forehead.

"What!?" Tim looked at Batman who sighed. Then he looked back at Carol.

"Listen here Tim; Nemesis is the evil version of my daughter. She has three alter egos" Carol said and put her hand in front of her "Lovestruck is her good side, Nemesis is her insane side and Milady is her more… flirtatious side" she moved her hand like she was cutting the air while she talked "when Carmen was little, her father died in a accident which she blamed herself for. I put her in the care of Bruce here" she pointed at Bruce who was listening. Tim could see on his face that he'd heard the story before.

"I also put her there so she could train with Robin and develop some crime fighting skills. She did get better to use her body as a weapon, as well as her powers. But after about two years, she got kidnapped by the Joker, who tortured and brainwashed her into Nemesis, an insane girl with a taste for blood" Tim was beginning to become slightly pale and Carol sighed "She was contained in the end, spend nearly 6 months in Arkham where she was cured of her insanity. I still don't know how they did it though. But after she got out of Arkham, I send her back to Dania where she was to stay. Then about five years ago, she somehow managed to get to earth where the Joker got to her, turning her into Nemesis again. She caused a lot of trouble to the original team, but she was contained in the end and got send to Belle Reve. And I think that the episode in Belle Reve was her favorite" she said with a smile.

"Why?" Tim asked in confusion.

"Try asking Nightwing about that" she smiled and got up from the chair "well, if the weapon is Danian as you suspect Bruce, then I will of course investigate. In the meantime, you should try to brace Tim for the powers the dear Carmen holds" she yawned and stretched "you can stay until tomorrow morning, but get out early, I don't want the paparazzi to think I have something with Bruce" she walked out the room and Tim looked around again. He tried to make out what was on the wallpaper and suddenly recognized a picture. He got up from the chair and walked towards it, examining what looked like a big raven. He put his hand on it.

"Hey Bruce. Isn't this the raven that Corvus had on her chest?" he asked and Bruce got up and walked to him to look at the raven.

"It is. Come to think of it, Carol once told me about a legend from the Danian mythology" he looked at the entire wallpaper and raised his eyebrow.

"I think the wallpaper pretty much shows the entire danian myth actually" he looked at the raven.

"But what does the raven have to do with myths?" Tim asked and looked around in the room again. He noticed that there were a lot of birds on the walls, most of them gracious birds.

"Danian myths often hold birds. The raven represents something else entirely on Dania than here on earth. On earth the raven represents death and darkness" he walked back to the chair and sat down.

"And what does it represent on Dania?" Tim asked and looked at a particular bird and walked towards it. It was a big blue bird he'd never seen before. It looked like a phoenix, but still it didn't. He touched the wallpaper and could feel his entire body tense. Bruce lifted his eyebrow at the scene.

"It represents hope and second chances, but it also can represent fear" he got up and walked up to Tim "is there something wrong?"

"No… but I think I've seen particular picture before" he closed his eyes and tried to remember but couldn't place it "or maybe I haven't, but something about just…" he looked at the picture again and then at Bruce "what kind of bird is this even?"

"It's a Taliana. That's Danian for 'water queen'. The bird is the ruler of all water and can control it like we can control our bodies" he looked at Tim who kept his fingertips on the wallpaper.

"Taliana?" he said and something in his mind told he'd heard the word before, but he couldn't place anything about the bird right now "does the raven have a different name on Dania?" he asked and looked at Bruce.

"It does" Bruce walked back to the raven "it has two names, depending on what time of the day you see it. In the day time, Danians call it Kaliam'ir, meaning 'only hope'. In the nighttime they call it Corlium'ar, meaning 'every fear'"

"Corlium'ar?" he looked at the raven and touched it "why do they call it by two different names?"

"Because of the raven's myth" Bruce and Tim turned around and looked at a maid who'd just entered the room. She was around thirty, and looked them directly in the eyes.

"I couldn't help but hearing you talk about the myths. I'm guessing that you're Bruce?" she looked at Bruce and bowed down "her majesty the queen's told us a lot about you" she got up again.

"She hasn't got a nose?" Tim said in a questioning tone and the maid walked closer.

"Yes, I'm a Danian. I can tell about the Raven's myth if you would like to" she sat down by the table and Bruce looked at her.

"You're related to Carol, aren't you?" he asked and sat down by her. She nodded and looked at Tim who sat down in front of her.

"I'm her niece" she smiled slightly and looked at the Raven and closed her eyes. Tim could suddenly feel the room disappear and looked at the girl. It felt like he was getting pulled into her and suddenly the whole room went black. He looked around and suddenly Bruce appeared beside him.

"Don't worry Tim. She's just showing us the myth like all Danians do" he put a hand on his shoulder. Tim just nodded and looked around. The darkness began to take on multiple colors and forms, but never got really bright.

"It all started with a wish" he could hear a voice say, but he couldn't find the owner of the voice.

"A queen of old times, had a burning wish to get a daughter. But she never got her wish. She was old and had almost given up hope, when one day while she was walking through the forest at night, a young woman approached her. The young woman had a child in her arms, and was full of cuts and scratches. The queen rushed to the young woman, and offered her help. But the young woman refused to get help and just handed her the child. 'Save my daughter, don't waste your time on me!' the young woman yelled. The queen took the child and the young woman looked at her and said 'look after my daughter, I will return when she's older to tell her about her heritage' then she disappeared, a raven's feather the only thing showing anything had ever been there. The queen looked at the girl in her arms and smiled. The girl was beautiful and had long raven black hair. The small girl was sleeping soundly and the queen walked back to her castle. The girl woke up as soon as the queen was in the light, and the girl began to cry. The queen calmed her down by singing a song, one which was lost with the time. She called the girl Kaliam, meaning hope. She loved the daughter as if she was her own, and the girl grew up to be a beautiful woman. However, as time passed by, the girl seemed to spend more and more time in the woods. One day, the queen found her running around in the woods along with a pack of ravens. One of the ravens flew at the girl and caressed her cheek with its head. The queen got scared that the girl might turn into a raven like her mother had, and scared the ravens away. The girl looked at the ravens as they flew away and asked her adoptive mother why she had done that. The queen didn't answer and told the girl to go inside. When the girl had gotten inside, she was locked in her room. She had no idea of why she was being held in her room, and slowly began to hate her mother. Her skin turned darker for each day, and she began to grow feathers. One day, the queen opened the door to the girl's room and screamed. The girl had turned into a raven and flew past the queen. The queen ran after the raven and commanded her guards to contain it, screaming that a mystical force had turned the princess into a raven. The raven landed on the ground once it was out in the forest. It turned into the princess and looked back at the queen. 'it wasn't anything mystical that turned me to this mother' the girl said and crossed her arms across her chest 'your fear turned my heart dark, but my hope gave me wings. I am the symbol of both fear and hope. I am Kaliam and I am Corlium' she said and turned back into a raven and flew away" the girl ended her story and everything turned black again. Tim could feel himself getting slightly dizzy as the room returned to his sight. He looked at the girl and held his head.

"So the queen, adopted a raven?" he asked, trying to process the story.

"Yes, in the belief that she was a real girl" the young woman nodded.

"And she turned back to a raven because?" he asked and placed his chin on the table.

"Because the queen feared the princess would leave her. But the queen's fear only turned the princess into a wingless bird. It was only when the princess began to hope about seeing the outside world again that she grew wings and could fly away" she got up and bowed to the two males in front of her "now excuse me, but I have to get some sleep" she walked away from them and Tim looked after her.

"That story didn't really make that much sense to me…" he said and Bruce got up.

"We should head back to Wayne Manor. I'll call Alfred and get him to come and pick us up" he said and walked out of the room in the search for a phone.

"And what can I do in the meantime?" Tim asked, but Bruce had already left the room. Tim sighed and got, looking back at the Taliana. He walked to it and closed his eyes. Something about this particular painting had called to him. And he wanted to know what it was. He placed his hand flat on it and curled his hands into a fist, resting his forehead on the wall. Suddenly he felt himself getting sucked into something again, and he opened his eyes, seeing a bunch of kroloteans in front of him. There was a lot of machinery around him and he could hear someone breathe out loudly. He felt oddly at ease, like it wasn't real.

"You're the one" he could hear someone whisper, and he felt a strong chill going through his spine. The voice had sounded so sad and yet so hopeful at the same time. Suddenly a scream sounded through the room and he got ripped away from the image he'd just seen. He looked around but couldn't figure out where it'd come from. He looked back at the Taliana and removed his hand, feeling he was holding something cold. He opened his hand and saw he was holding a ring with words engraved into them. He held the ring out and tried to read the words.

"We feel like we can't be beat?" he asked and looked at the ring in question. He heard Bruce calling him and put the ring in his pocket, going in the direction he'd heard his voice in, and found the main entrance. He looked at Alfred and smiled, looking forward to be able to sleep in his bed. He could feel the ring in his pocket and still wondered about how he'd gotten it.

* * *

Yay X3 Return of the rings!

I didn't really know how to write a proper story to the Danian myth about the Raven, so i just made something up that sounded good.

and there's gonna be more about the Taliana later, because there's a hidden clue in the Taliana XP

Please Review or i will say you hurt Dick and send Carmen after you! X3

Next chapter's gonna be a long one XP


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter of this story

This chapter is long, and took me some time to write...

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race and myths, Caroline, Jaqueline and Carmen Ericson

* * *

She sat in her apartment and tried her hardest to locate her sister with the help of her mental powers. She didn't use any form of disguise and was soaring slightly in the air. She could almost feel her sister, but something was keeping them apart. She could oh so faintly hear her sister, but then again, she couldn't

"Come on Jackie! I'm really trying here!" she yelled and suddenly she could hear a small whisper.

"You're the one" she could hear her sister whisper. She was relieved that she'd finally created contact with her sister, but suddenly she screamed and threw Carmen out of her mental state. She lied on the floor and held her head. Her eyes were closed and she tried to clear her head, as she could barely make out anything. She opened her eyes and could make out her surroundings. She sighed and sat up, turning in to Louise. She flicked her hair back and stood up, supporting her weight on her knee. She looked out the window and sighed. She walked to the bedroom and took of the jacket and shoes, turning her clothes into a pajamas and lied down on her bed. She looked into the ceiling and put her hand into her pocket in the pajama's pants and pulled out the small ring. She looked at it and felt her heart ache a little. She missed Dick a lot, but she had to get a location on Jackie before even thinking about standing in front of him. He'd told her about her sister's disappearance when he visited her in Belle Reve. And she'd felt how guilty he'd been back then. She'd read his mind and found out that it was the only thing he'd felt guilty about. She clenched the ring and kissed it.

"I don't care about whatever slip-ups you might' have while I'm in Belle Reve" she whispered into it quietly. She had a slight suspicion that he could hear her when she spoke into it, like a small whisper. She had heard his voice himself as a whisper while she was on Dania, the voice sounding like it came from the ring. She smiled and kissed the ring again "as long as you'll be mine when I get out" she breathed into it and placed it and her night stand. She looked at the ring for a long time before falling asleep, lying on her side. Her sleep was dreamless, but she could still feel something stir in her. A slight uneasiness, warning her about something or maybe it was something calling out to her.

* * *

Dick woke up to the voice of Carmen and looked around. He was sure he'd heard her voice and breathed out loudly. He remembered her words and felt a lump in his throat. He'd been dreaming of her. She'd been mad because she'd found out about him and Zatanna. He held his head and the words played in his head again, and he felt his heart melt inside his chest. Whenever he'd been with Zatanna, he could never shake the feeling of a certain level of guilt. He looked into the ceiling and lied on his back. He stared into the ceiling and tried to regain normal breath. He succeeded in the end and closed his eyes.

"Sorry Carmen" he whispered to himself and turned to lie on his side. He closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

The next morning Carmen got up and looked at the time. It said 9:30 and she yawned. She'd been up late last night and she could feel the consequences following it. She got up and groaned loudly, spinning her back a little round while standing firm on her feet. She enjoyed the light cracking sounds that emitted from her entire body and changed her outfit into something more civilian. She smiled and walked out to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror and decided she would go out for breakfast. She walked into the living room and took on the shoes and her jacket. She stretched again and yawned loudly. She walked out the door and locked her door. She walked out the building and listened to the sounds of the city. She could make out a siren in the distance, and a couple having a big argument close by. She looked in the direction of the yelling and fisted her hand and looked into it. She could hear they were a couple, because the girl was shouting at the boy for things she could recognize from when she was little, and her parents had their rare fights. She looked back to her hand and closed her eyes.

"Lovers shouldn't fight, so let their love turn right" she whispered and opened her hand, a small pink ball swirling in it. She opened her eyes and looked at the ball and smiled. She turned towards the two people arguing and blew the ball towards them. The ball became invisible and turned into spores as soon as it was near them. They suddenly became quiet and everybody looked at them in surprise. Then the couple's eyes turned loveable and they kissed each other, apologizing when they broke apart. She smiled and turned away from the scene and started walking, putting some hair behind her ear. She hummed slightly and listened to the sound of the city again. This time she could hear that the siren had stopped and the sound of cars filled the air. She made a slight grimace at the thought of the pollution they made on earth, and her thoughts turned to Dania. She stopped up in the middle of the streets and an overweight man bumped into her.

"What do you think you're doing?! You should take notice of your surroundings you idiot!" he yelled and walked past her. She looked at him when he walked by and sighed in her head. She knew he'd seen her, and he'd been walking about five steps behind her for five minutes, giving him more than enough time to react at her stopping up. He just bumped into her so he could make a scene, turning all attention to himself. She looked into the sky and thought of the day sky on Dania, where at least one moon would always be visible. There were big grey clouds in the sky and she had a feeling that it would start raining soon. She remembered the rain on Dania, where she would always go and jump in the puddles, no matter what her advisors said and a memory from when she lived at Wayne manor popped into her mind and she smiled.

* * *

"_Come on Dick!" she yelled and laughed, running into the morning rain. She kicked the water that had formed puddles up into the air. She was getting soaked and Dick looked at her like she was a lunatic. She looked at him and smirked._

"_Don't do anything!" Dick yelled in a scared tone as she ran to him. She slipped in the mud and fell face first into the ground right in front of the main entrance, getting muddy all over her body. She could hear Dick hold in the biggest laugh in his life and she looked up at him._

"_You can laugh if you want Boy Scout!" she got up and grabbed his arm and pulled him out and threw him into a big puddle of water and he splashed water all over the place. He yelled at her and laughed along with her. They started having a mud fight, one which Carmen won since Dick hesitated a little in getting to dirty, were Carmen didn't care at all._

* * *

She smiled at the fond memory, and could hear someone behind her walking closer. The weight of the steps sounded familiar and she turned around, pretending to have heard someone call her name. Her eyes caught the sight of Dick coming closer and he looked at her looked like was wondering where he'd seen her before. She smiled slightly at him and he waved at her.

"Hey, you're that girl from the bakery… Louise right?" he asked and stopped up beside her.

"Ah am. You're Dick right?" she said and started to walk a little and he followed.

"That's me" he smiled and she felt the strongest urge to tell him who she really was but held it in "had any breakfast yet?" he asked and just after that, her stomach growled and he laughed. She looked up at him and smiled while blushing.

"No… Ah woke up about twenty minutes ago, so Ah haven't had the chance yet"

"No problem, gives me a chance to ask to ask you out to breakfast, doesn't it?" he smiled and she thought it over for a second.

"Ya sure ya can ask me? It sounds kinda like a date" she teased and smiled.

"So why shouldn't I be allowed to ask someone on a date?" he asked and looked into the sky.

"Don't tell me that a guy like ya self doesn't have a girlfriend!?" she laughed and spotted her favorite café and looked at it "but if ya want to buy me breakfast, then tha' place'll do!" she said and pointed at the café.

"Sure thing" he smiled and walked her to the café. She looked at the menu and smiled brightly behind it. She could read his thoughts, and she knew the menu by heart. He was thinking about what to eat, but suddenly his thoughts stopped. She could hear something vibrate and put down her menu card.

"Ah think your phone's ringing bud" she smiled and pointed at his pocket. He looked at it and she read the menu card again, listening to what he talked about.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked and she smiled slightly, he sounded a little surprised by the call.

"no sorry, but I'm busy with something else right now… look, I'll be there as soon as I'm done here okay?" he said and sighed. She could hear someone bicker in the phone and he closed it and put it back in his pocket.

"Girlfriend?" she asked and he looked her in the eyes.

"No, work. I have to go as soon as we're done eating. I'm sorry we can't chat afterwards but…"

"No worries" she smiled "Ah'm sure we'll meet again. So, Ah'm thinking about ordering a chicken sandwich, okay with you?" she asked and took off her jacket. She felt the morning air tingling on her skin and shivered slightly.

"It's okay" he said and laughed "then I'll just have the cheese and ham sandwich" he put down the card and called for a waiter. She looked around in the city and smiled. She found the situation both fantastic and somewhat weird. She was on a date with Dick, but he didn't even know who she was. She held in a sigh and looked at him. He looked around and fiddled with his fingers.

"Somethin' wrong?" she asked and leaned in over the table. He stopped fiddling and looked at her. She smiled at him and he relaxed a little.

"No, but the one who called me just sounded really nervous, so it worries me a little" he said and put his arms on the table. She smiled and leaned back into the chair. She listened to the sounds of the city again and closed her eyes.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked and she smiled slightly.

"Ah'm just listening to the city. For some reason, Ah can't seem to get enough of the sounds. It calms me some'ow" she opened her eyes and sat properly in the chair when a waiter came with their food. She looked at the sandwich with hungry eyes and grabbed it, taking a huge bite out of it. Dick looked at her and took a more subtle bite out of his sandwich.

"This his sho ghood!" Louise said and swallowed the bite. She leaned back into her chair and sighed in content. Dick laughed slightly and she looked at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I thought girls didn't speak with their mouths full and that they took smaller bites" he laughed again and took a bite of his sandwich and she smiled.

"Well, Ah'm not like most girls. Besides, these babies are so good!" she took another bite, this time making it more reasonable.

"You know, I know a guy that can't control his eating either" Dick said and smiled.

"Really? Who might that be?" she asked and wiped some curry mayo away with a napkin.

"My best friend. His name's Wally. He eats just about all the time!" he laughed and she smiled.

"Sounds like a guy just after mah heart" she smiled and took another bite out of her sandwich.

"Really? So what was the comment about a guy like me not having a girlfriend?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"You're a sweet talker. Ya know just what to say to a girl. Ah can feel it on ya" she smiled at him and he looked at her in slight surprise.

"Well thanks I guess" he replied and she smiled. She took another huge bite of the sandwich and looked into the sky again. She was almost finished with her sandwich, and Dick had already finished his. She looked back down at the sandwich and smiled. She took one last bite of the sandwich and looked at him.

"Thanks for the meal Dick" she winked at him and got up, putting her jacket back on.

"You're going already?" he asked and got up, getting the recite from the waiter and paid.

"Ya had your job to attend to, didn't ya?" she asked and looked at him. He smiled at her and she got slightly confused.

"I do, but they don't know when we're done eating, now do they?" he joked and she giggled.

"Listen 'ere Dick. Ah'd love spen'ing some more time with ya, but ya should pay more attention to that job o' yours, or it might be gone" she said and walked away, waving at him "see ya later!" she yelled back at him.

"See you" he waved to her and smiled slightly "reminds me a lot of Carmen" he said and turned around and started walking towards a Zeta beam.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We have some information on that girl! Who were you with before anyway?" Superboy asked.

"Just a girl… so what have you got?" he thought he heard something on the line but ignored it.

"We received some kind of signal not long ago. Alien origin and very advanced. We think it was a signal for help. But we need you to make sure"

"I'll be over right away. Just need to change clothes first" he put the phone away and thought about the short conversation he just had with Superboy.

"What was that strange noise?" he asked himself quietly and bit his thumbnail.

* * *

She put her device in the pocket and walked back to her apartment. She walked in the door and changed costume. She smiled and took the device out from her pocket. The device had picked up the signal and pin pointed the coordinates. She looked at it and made it display the position. She smiled and put the device down in her pocket.

"My own spyware" she smiled and opened the window. She wondered how she would get there before the team, and thought it best to fly high in the air, above the clouds. She looked up and closed her window, locking every lock on her door and then she jumped on top of a roof. She looked around and could suddenly hear a low roar and then a flash of light. Then the rain started to pour down. She felt the rain slap her in the face and turn her cheeks into ice. Another flash of light and she smiled.

"No one's gonna pay attention to me now" she smiled and ran a little before jumping into the air and flying up. She flew up over the skies and felt the sun warming her skin. She smiled and shook her hair, water flying everywhere. She pulled out her spyware and looked at it. It pointed in the direction of the coordinates she'd obtained from the teams computer. She started to fly in the direction it pointed in and felt herself getting more and more ready for a battle.

* * *

Nightwing stepped into the cave and looked around.

"So what's up?" he asked and Superboy looked at him in anger.

"I already told you, didn't I?" he said "we got some coordinates on that girl you've been tracking the last three years. So what held you up?"

"Just a friend" Nightwing defended himself and walked to the computer "but here's multiple coordinates, and they aren't all that precise, are they?"

"no, we hoped you could narrow them down to see which one we should take" Superboy said and walked away.

"well guess I better get started" Nightwing sighed and started to cross refer the numbers to see if any of them came up more than one time.

"Nightwing?" he could hear someone say and turned around.

"What is it Tim?" he asked and Tim stepped closer.

"I need to talk. Do you know a girl named Carmen?" he asked and saw that Nightwing widened his eyes a little.

"Haven't heard that name in a while" he smiled slightly "I do, why?"

"Well, Bruce took me to this house last night, and something weird happened" he took a step closer to the screen "is this all the coordinates that the signal sent?"

"Yes. What do you mean something weird? And what does Carmen have to do with it?" Nightwing asked.

"Well, she was the daughter of the woman living in the house… Carol I think her name was" Tim looked back at Nightwing.

"Caroline, you were at the Ericson mansion?" he asked and Tim nodded.

"Yes, and I got this ring somehow" he held out the ring he'd gotten when looking at the wallpaper. Nightwing looked at the ring and read out the words in them.

"We feel like we can't be beat? Where did you get this?" he asked and handed the ring back to Tim.

"From a wall. It was really weird" he put the ring back into his belt and looked at Nightwing.

"Wall? That's going to need some explanation" Nightwing smiled slightly.

"Well it's really hard to explain. But I was looking at this picture of a bird; I think it was called a Taliana. I touched it and suddenly I felt like I was getting sucked into it. Then suddenly I could see all these different machines and there was kroloteans everywhere. Then there was a scream and I was back at the mansion. I don't know how it happened, but I had the ring in my hands when I got back to the mansion.

"You say the wall sucked you in, and you came out with a ring in your hand?" Nightwing asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but…"

"It doesn't. If it was Carol's house anyway. But you probably shouldn't tell anyone that story, or they might send you to the Asylum" he laughed slightly and Tim smiled a little.

"Yeah, but what is that ring anyway?" he asked and pulled it out again "it looks so small, almost like an engagement ring, and what's up with the pattern on the outer side of it?"

"Well, it's of alien origin, I don't know why it's designed the way it is, but I can tell you one thing; hold on to it" Nightwing said and looked at the computer.

"Why?" Tim was slightly confused and looked at the ring, almost falling into a trance like state.

"Because, whoever gave you that ring might come to mean a lot to you" Nightwing smiled.

"How do you know?" Tim asked and could hear someone approaching.

"I just do, okay?" Nightwing replied and Beast boy stepped in. they both looked at him and he stopped up.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked and Nightwing

"No, don't worry" Nightwing looked at the screen "okay; I have the coordinates that seem to be the most logical ones. Get Beetle. I'm sending the three of you, along with the bio-ship and M'Gann out to retrieve the girl"

"On it!" Beast Boy said happily and stormed off.

* * *

She stopped up and listened. She swore she could hear something and took out the spyware. She looked at it and stopped up, noticing that the coordinates had changed. She wondered about it for a second but brushed it off and put the spyware back into her belt. She started to fly again and thought about how she should help her sister. She flew a little down to try and see where she was. She flew under the clouds and looked down at the ocean. She sighed and smiled, flying right down to it and let her fingers lightly touch the water. She looked forward and saw that something was flying close to the ocean too. She couldn't see the ship but the ocean was moving. Her eyes widened and she could see multiple pictures flash before her eyes and she knew who was in there. She closed her eyes and reopened them, her eyes turned completely green and she flew faster. She had to get to the place where her sister was before the team. She flew down below the bio-ship and sped up even more. She quickly tried to read the minds of the ones inside the ship. She tried to learn their names and abilities, and smiled to herself.

"So they only send them, huh?" she smiled and sped up to her maximum speed, after making sure she was high enough in the air so she wouldn't splash the water.

* * *

"You guys ready for this? I won't be able to come and help you" M'Gann said and looked at the boys in front of her.

"Of course we are! This is going to be awesome!" Beast Boy yelled and jumped slightly in his seat.

"Calm down Beast Boy" M'Gann laughed "remember you have to be stealthy on this mission"

"Yeah I know! But we might get to meet an alien! I mean..." he looked back at M'Gann who just smiled.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. And I guess that's pretty exciting. But be careful, the alien might not be of a kind species" she teased and Beast Boy looked ahead.

"What if she attacks?" he gulped and he could hear Robin snicker.

"We'll just hit her right back!" Blue Beetle said.

"Maybe we shouldn't attack her at all. Maybe she'll go with us quieter if we just leave her alone" Beast Boy said and looked at Robin "what did you laugh about?"

"Nothing… seriously nothing" he sounded astounded and looked out the window.

"Then why…" Beast Boy didn't believe him and kept staring at him.

"I don't know. Just felt like laughing for some reason I guess" he smiled and laughed again. He could suddenly feel something vibrate in his belt.

"You're weird" Beast Boy said and looked at Robin.

"Maybe not" he answered and took out the ring and looked at it "it's… vibrating?" he said in a questioning tone and put it back.

"What was that?" Blue Beetle asked.

#alien technology. Unknown species# the suit answered and Blue Beetle grunted.

"Well that was helpful!" he snapped at it and the others looked at him. Then they looked at each other and just brushed it off.

"Okay guys, we're here" M'Gann said and landed the ship "be careful okay?" she said and looked at Beast Boy "don't want you getting hurt, now do we?" she smiled at him as he walked out.

"I'll be just fine!" he replied with a smile.

* * *

End of the chapter.

yay long chapter XD So if anyone wonders about anything, please ask and I'll answer it, unless it'll ruin the story for you.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth Chapter of this story.

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race and myths, Caroline, Jaqueline and Carmen Ericson

* * *

She woke up to the sound of the weird screeching again. She opened her eyes and felt her shackles being taken off. She dumped onto the floor and just lied there. They disconnected her from all the machines she had been hooked up to, and she could hear them shut them down right after.

#maybe if I play dead they will leave me here# she thought but she was turned around onto her back and she could hear them screech again, this time louder. They splashed water in her way and she opened her eyes at the pleasant feeling. She got a clear view of her captors and suddenly she felt she was getting pushed up. They had long electrified rods and pointed them towards her. They pushed her forward and she followed them, fearing that they would electrocute her if she didn't. She tried to read their minds again and this time she got more words out of it. She repeated the words to herself quietly.

"She's almost here. She'll find us soon. We'll get the right on soon" she wondered what they meant. She looked forward and stretched her arms slightly. Her muscles were aching after hanging for such a long time. She reached down to her pocket, to find one of her rings missing. She panicked for a short time until something in her mind told her to calm down. She didn't know how, but she knew that the ring was safe. The aliens stopped up and made way for her. She stood in front of the machine every Danian believed, or hoped, had been destroyed the day Carmen had returned to Dania. The aliens started screeching and she stepped back. She felt her knees getting weak, and fell backwards. She had the feeling they wanted her to turn it on, but she couldn't.

#if that thing gets turned on…# she gulped and felt a rod in her back, then everything went black and she screamed.

* * *

Carmen stopped up and looked around. She'd been sure she'd heard Jackie scream. She looked down herself and wondered if she should change something about herself, to make sure she wouldn't be recognized by anybody. She decided to make her eyes emerald green and her hair dark brown and long. She turned her skin slightly brown, making her look like she came from a southern country. She looked ahead and tried to locate where the scream had come from. She closed her eyes and punched a tree, smashing it to pieces. She started walking again and could hear something in her mind and she tried to focus on it. She knew that Miss Martian had been in the ship, so she had probably established a mental link between the members of the team on the ship. She concentrated as much as she could, and got a clear reading on what was going on.

#so, has anyone found anything yet? # she could hear Robin ask.

#Nothing here jefe# a boy with a slight accent said. She closed her eyes and tried to make out how close the persons were.

#i think I spotted something!# a young boy said and she jerked her eyes open. She looked around and tried to figure out where he was. She noticed that there was a green bird in the sky and she looked at it directly.

#i definitely found something, she suddenly looked around like she could hear my thoughts!# the boy yelled and she looked ahead. She started to walk and pretended she couldn't hear them. She started to sing quietly to herself and could hear the boy following her.

"Where every law reveals the truth, Baby 'cause all I ever wanted, all I ever wanted was you" she flicked her hair back and shed a tear.

#she's crying# she shut out their thoughts and tried to locate where the signal had come from and pulled out her spyware. She looked back once and saw that something was stirring in the bushes. She sighed and kept on singing.

"I'd rather walk alone, don't wanna chase you around Every day, every day, every minute I'd fall a thousand times 'fore I let you drag me down Every day, every day, hey, hey" she looked ahead and noticed a building and stopped singing.

#Guys! She just found a building!# she looked behind herself and took out a pair of binoculars. She looked into the building and tried to scope out what happened in there. She sighed and put them away again. She could now hear multiple footsteps behind her and turned around.

"I can hear each and every one of you!" she yelled and she could see that two of them jumped back a little.

"So just come out! Or I'll get you out the hard way!" she yelled again and a green monkey boy tumbled out along with a big blue… beetle she thought. She stood and looked at them for a short while, noticing they made no move to show that there were more people than them. She sighed loudly.

"The last one too" she put her hand on her forehead. She could hear some rustling and looked at the three boys in front of her. She recognized one of them, Robin.

"How did you know we were here?" Robin asked and she crossed her arms.

"You were loud, plus I have an extremely good hearing" she smiled at them "what's your names? My name's Kaliam" she said with a smirk. She could see that the blue one and the green one hesitated to tell their names, and then Robin stepped forward.

"My name's Robin. Kaliam, isn't that Danian?" he asked and she smiled.

"You know about the Danians? That's rather impressive little bird" she flicked her hair back and looked at the other two.

"What about you two?" she asked and the green one jumped slightly, his tail going stiff into the air. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow "well?"

"Beast Boy" he said in a shy tone and she smiled.

"Don't worry monkey boy, I won't bite you" she looked at the blue one and raised her eyebrow again.

#don't tell her your name. She seems dangerous# she could faintly hear something say, but she brushed it off.

"My name is Blue Beetle"

"Figures. So why are you here on this island? It's old Danian territory you know" she said and put her hands on her hips.

"We got a signal from here, someone called out for help" Robin said and she looked at him.

"You must have, a better reason than that?" she stepped closer to him.

"We don't have to justify ourselves to you, but why are you here?"

#ShowTime# she smiled in her head and sighed.

"I'm here because I have to save Milady" she said and turned to the building "and I have a strong feeling that she's in there. It's my duty as a Danian to protect the royal family, right down to Milady!" she said proudly and turned back to them "wanna help me?" she asked with a cute voice.

"We have our own mission, even if it's the same as yours we can't help" Robin said and she sighed.

"Fine then, but don't think I'll come and save your sorry butts!" she smiled "how're you even gonna find the princess?" she asked.

"Why is that important?" Blue Beetle asked and she looked at him.

"Because, you have no idea how big the building is. And what if you don't find her before some guards find you? What'll you do then?" she smiled and crossed her arms again.

"We'll just fight 'em off!" Beast Boy yelled and she smiled a creepy smile.

"But what if they have weapons? Guns you know? What if they get a really good view and you get shot?" Beast Boy gulped and she smiled slightly "it would be so much safer to take the most direct route to her, without causing too much trouble, wouldn't you agree?" she flicked her hair back and pulled out an hair band and bound her hair in a high ponytail.

"We have this" Robin said and took out the ring "as far as I'm told, this'll lead us straight to her" she looked at the ring and widened her eyes.

"How did you that ring!" she yelled and he closed his hand to a fist in surprise "the rings choose who they want to be protected by!" she yelled again.

"I don't know! I just had it suddenly…" he said and she calmed down a bit.

"Do you even know what those rings are?" she asked and looked at him with a serious face.

"No… I've only been told that much…" he relaxed and put the ring down in his pocket and looked at her.

"They are made of a special metal, found only on Dania. They are connected to the Royal family, who get two on the day they're born. One will always stay with them; the other will seek out the partner for the person it belongs to. So if you have a ring like that, you are the princess' destined partner" she said calmly and Robin blushed.

"But I never even met her?!" he sounded embarrassed and she looked around.

"Maybe not, but you will at some point"

"Do the rings always choose themselves?" Robin asked and the two others looked at each other.

"No, the princess of Dania, Carmen, chose her partner herself. But there have been suspicions that the ring told her who she should choose. But it can't be confirmed"

"Why not?" he asked and she looked into the ground.

"The princess is in prison. We haven't been able to contact her for a long time. But I believe that the ring told her to choose the one chose"

"Who'd she choose?" Beast Boy asked and they all looked at him. Kaliam smiled at him.

"She chose the one she lived with. I believe that he was the first Robin" she smiled and Beast Boy and Blue Beetle looked at Robin. He noticed this and put up his hands defensively.

"She means Nightwing! Not me, I'm not dating anyone" they could hear her giggle and looked at her.

"The two aren't dating, but they are destined for each other by the higher powers. And the higher powers are always right" she looked into the sky and closed her eyes, looking like she was taking a shower.

"The higher powers? Who're they, is it a myth from Dania or what?" Robin asked. She looked behind him and sat down.

"If you don't know, you'd better sit down while I tell the story" she looked at them and they sat down in slight confusion.

"So it is a myth?" Robin asked.

"No, not really. The higher powers are the gods of Dania, and they are real. They know everything, they can see everything and they can predict the future. The rings are their creation, and they make two rings every time a new Royal is born. They also give the Royal their guidance with their elemental powers"

"Elemental powers?" Blue Beetle asked "what're those?"

"They allow the owner of them to control one element. Queen Caroline can control the wind. Princess Carmen can control the earth and Milady Jacqueline can control the water"

"Control the water? Like the Taliana?" Robin asked and she looked at him.

"You know of Taliana? She is the water goddess, not Milady" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow "but yes, they can both control the water to their free will"

"Are there any other connections between the two?" He asked, getting excited.

"No, only the fact that they can control the water, they have nothi…" she stopped in midsentence and looked at the building.

"What? What is it?" Robin asked and she looked back at them.

"The queen is caught, by enemies vile. Her powers of good, they want to defile… Jacqueline got caught by her enemies. And they're containing her, to use her powers…" she got up and looked at the building with a hateful stare.

"What?" Robin got up too and she looked at him.

"You might be onto something. She might be connected more to Taliana than by her powers only… we need to hurry" she looked at the building and started walking.

"What why?"

"Taliana died because her enemies defiled her and kept her away from water. We need to hurry if we want to save Jackie!" she yelled and started to run. The three boys all looked at each other and decided to run after her.

#she might die? Nightwing'll be pissed!# Blue Beetle yelled in his head and looked ahead and noticed that Kaliam jumped up high and landed on the building.

"What's she doing?" Beast Boy asked and she started to run up the wall.

"Did she call Jacqueline 'Jackie'? Isn't that a nickname?" Blue Beetle looked at Robin.

"It is… who is that girl?" he asked and stopped up b the wall "we need to get up there!"

"No friggin need!" they could hear someone yell and the wall cracked in front of them. She stood on the other side and looked at them.

"Thought we were going to lay low?" they all asked and she scuffed.

"I decided that I wanted to save little Jackie before she died, so I went a little overboard. They won't be in this sector right away so why don't you call your dear Martian, 'cuz you might need some help in a minute or two!" she yelled and ran into the building.

"Wait, how did she know about Megan?" Beast Boy said and looked to his side, finding out that Robin already had gone into the building along with Blue Beetle.

#Megan? We met some strange girl… and she said I should call you…#

#who was she? # M'Gann asked.

#don't know, she was a Danian… I think she knows Jacqueline; she called her Jackie…#

#Garfield, stay there. She could be dangerous if it's who I think it is! #

#what why? # He asked but he didn't get an answer #o-kaay… now what? #

* * *

She ran down the hall and tried to locate her sister. She couldn't get a clear reading but she could feel her getting closer with every step.

"I think she's this way!" she yelled and Robin ran right behind her.

"You 'think'?! You mean we're going in a random direction?" he yelled and she looked back.

"No! But I can't really feel where she is, so I'm going after the strongest reading!" she yelled "turn right!" she made a sharp right turn and they could narrowly follow her.

"You should warn us a little sooner next time!" Blue Beetle yelled.

#she's hiding something# Blue Beetle could hear his suit say.

"Yo lady! Are you hiding something from us?!" he yelled and flew closer to her. She jumped up and ran on the ceiling.

"You bet I am! Can't tell you everything before my sister's safe!" she could hear something behind them and took a quick glance back.

"Robin duck!" Kaliam yelled and Robin looked behind him just in time to know why he should duck. A staff came rushing towards his head but he avoided it narrowly.

"You said they wouldn't find us?!" Robin yelled and threw some explosive pellets, making some rubble fall on the ones that were following them.

"I thought they wouldn't! How should I know they're that good at finding their enemies?! But they won't follow us for long! Get in front of me, now!" she stopped up and turned around and looked at the ones following. Robin and Blue Beetle stopped up a little way behind her and looked at her.

"What's she gonna do?" Blue Beetle asked and looked at Robin.

"How should I know?" suddenly the ground was shaking and the ground cracked under the feet of their followers. Kaliam turned around and started walking.

"Can I trust you two?" she asked and walked past them "if I can, I'll tell you who I really am, and why I just made an earthquake under their feet" she said and closed her eyes. She kept walking and the two team members looked at her in confusion. She stopped up just in front of a wall and put her hand on it.

"Not here" she mumbled and turned away from the wall, still having her eyes closed.

* * *

End of chapter six :3

I apologize if anyone gets confused about all the names that i give Carmen.

So just to sum it up, here are all the persons that Carmen is: Louise (blond with green eyes) Corvus (Louise in disguise) and Kaliam.

If she becomes any more persons, I'll write them down too.


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth Chapter of this story.

I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters. That right goes to DC Comics and WB. I own only this story, the Danian race and myths, Caroline, Jaqueline and Carmen Ericson

* * *

"Where are the others Garfield?" M'Gann asked as she approached him.

"They went inside!" he said and looked at the building "should we go inside too?" he asked and readied himself.

"No, we have to wait here. We'll go in if they need our help, but not before" she answered and sat down "how did the woman look? The one you met"

"She was very pretty. She had long dark brown hair and really green eyes" he looked at M'Gann "why do you ask?"

"Because I have a slight suspicion who she might be, is there anything else you can tell about her?" she asked and Beast Boy thought it over.

"It almost seemed like she could hear us in our mental link, but that's not possible, is it?" he asked and she looked up, slight fear visible in her eyes.

"What is it Megan?" Beast boy asked and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just that… five years ago, the original team fought against a Danian. She was the scariest girl I've ever seen. Scary powerful and completely insane…" she said and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh… sorry" he said and she looked at him.

"You couldn't know. But maybe we should have told the new team about her somehow… a reason that we couldn't defeat her, was that we knew so little about her" M'Gann said and looked at the building.

"Can't we go inside and check it out? Maybe the others need our help?" Beast Boy said in a hopeful tone and M'Gann sighed.

"We probably should, but let's stay away from the others, that way we can cover more ground" she put her hand up to her temple and tried to contact Robin and Blue Beetle.

#Robin, Blue Beetle, can you hear me? #

#loud and clear Miss Martian, is something wrong? # Robin asked.

#No, but me and Beast Boy are going in, and we thought we should go the way you didn't, so we could cover more ground# she started to walk in and looked around.

#good idea, then go in and turn left# he replied and she looked to her left.

#got it. Be careful#

#don't worry, we'll be just fine#

"So, are we good to go?" Beast Boy asked and M'Gann smiled.

"We go in and turn left. The others went to the right. Let's go" she walked in and stopped up. Beast Bo looked around too and was surprised.

"Wow… how could the others not notice this?" he went up to the wall "there's Krolotean tech all over the place. Maybe we should contact the rest of the team?" He said and looked back at M'Gann.

"No, we complete the mission and rescue Jacqueline" she said and started walking.

* * *

"Maybe you shouldn't tell us anything" Robin said and looked at Kaliam.

"Why not?" she asked "you're gonna tell?" she opened her eyes and looked at them

"No… but I just thought of something, you didn't tell because you didn't want anybody to know. So even if we don't tell on purpose, what if someone tries to read our minds or something like that?" he said and she looked into the floor.

"You're probably right… it would be too risky to tell you…" she looked ahead and felt the wall.

"Did Miss Marian and Beast boy say there where in this building?" Blue Beetle asked and Robin looked at him.

"They did, there taking the west side, why are you asking?"

"Maybe we should split up too?" he asked and Kaliam stopped up.

"You just don't trust me, you're suit's telling you that I'm dangerous, isn't it?" she asked and turned around.

#she's getting hostile, immobilize her! # the suit said and Blue Beetle looked at her.

"Yeah… it definitely doesn't trust you" he said and she sighed.

"You can go and help them if you'd like, but if Robin calls you, you'll get your ass back here so fast so I won't even be able to count to ten, got it?" she said in a harsh tone and he gulped.

"As you wish Ma'am" he said and flew away.

"You didn't have to scare him like that" Robin said and looked at her.

"I had… if you call him, then it's because we've found Jackie, and we need someone to get her out fast" Kaliam sighed.

"Why did you sigh?" Robin asked and walked up beside her.

"I haven't seen Jackie for a long time…" she looked into floor and kept feeling the walls, trying to pick up anything.

"Do you feel guilty about that or something?" he asked and she stopped up.

"You have no idea…" she looked at him "I can trust you… you're part of the bat family… just like Dick" she closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Wait… what… how'd you even…?" he asked and looked into her eyes "why are you crying?"

"You really want to know?" she asked and looked forward again.

"Well… I'm kind of curios I guess" he said and looked ahead too.

"You're lying. You're asking yourself a thousand questions in your head right now… I can answer most of those questions, but some of them are too personal to answer…" she said.

"Wait… you can read minds?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, that's how I could hear Beast Boy's thoughts… I also know your real name already. It's cute" she smiled and looked at him.

"Well then what's your real name?" he asked and looked at her.

"Well…" she took a deep breath and looked forward again "Ah actually have a few of 'em" she said in her Louise voice and Robin widened his eyes.

"You're that girl that got a ride from Bruce! Hey wait… did you force him into giving you that ride?" he sounded slightly offended and she looked at him.

"I did force him. I just put it in his mind that it might have been a good idea" she looked ahead again "I am also Corvus…" she said and lowered her hand.

"What? But… why did you take on her identity?" he asked.

"Because… I needed the rush. The rush of swinging through the air of Gotham with just a rope. I really miss that feeling" she sighed and smiled "except for when it rains. Then you freeze your ass off when in the air" she laughed slightly and he smiled.

"But how did you even learn to kick like that?"

"Batman taught me… plus you learn one or two things when you're the uncrowned queen of crime in Gotham"

"Queen of Crime? Wait, you mean that girl Nemesis?!" he asked in fear and she looked at him.

"Seems like you're informed about who I am…"

"Yeah… but Nightwing also told me about the things the Joker did to you in order to turn you into Nemesis. I can't even imagine what it must have been like" he looked into the floor.

"Well it was horrible… but it all withers in comparison to just one thing I experienced two years ago" she sounded sad and he looked up at her again.

"What could have been worse than being beat by a crowbar and being exposed to various torture methods?"

"Nightwing visited me in Belle Reve… and told me that Jackie had disappeared…"

"I just need to be sure about one thing. Jackie's your sister right?" he asked and she put her hand on the wall again.

"She is my little sister yes… and the last time I saw her, the real her, I left her just after telling her I had killed our father… then I used my powers to make her fall asleep…"

"Wow… you were really far out back then… weren't you?" he asked and she looked into the ceiling.

"I beat up Kid Flash with a crowbar, immobilized the entire team and kidnapped Robin… I was as far out as one can be… but I went to Belle Reve of my own free will…"

"You did? How come?" he asked and she looked ahead again.

"Because I wanted to repay for my sins. But I've gotten out early. I only spent five out of the seven I was supposed to do… even though I did promise Dick to be out in five, I still don't think it's right…"

"Why not?" Robin asked and looked ahead. He could just see the tears going down her cheeks in the corner of his eyes.

"I should be killed for what I've done in the past…" she said and closed her eyes. Suddenly the wall disappeared from her hand and she looked to her side.

"Let's go down here" she said and turned to her right.

"Okay then… why did you go undercover even? Couldn't you just ask Nightwing for help?"

"No… he should live his own life without my interference. He deserves to be happy"

"But he likes you… the pictures of you two together still stand in his room in Wayne Manor. He even told Batman he'd be getting them when you'd get out of prison" he looked at her and she held a hand on her chest.

"He did?" she looked at him and smiled "well that's just like him… but I'm not good for him" she could feel her ring vibrate and took it out. Robin looked at it and widened his eyes. She looked at him.

"I told you about the rings. I am a royal too"

"And Dick was the one you gave it to, right?" he looked up at her and she kissed the ring.

"He was. And I don't regret that decision" she smiled and put the ring back in her pocket.

"So why did I get a ring? Is it from Jackie?" he asked and she sighed.

"I don't know. You can ask her when and if we find her" she looked into the ceiling and they walked in silence for five minutes when Robin broke it.

"Why are you even touching the wall all the time?"

"Because I'll be able to get a stronger reading on her that way" she walked and could feel something was off. She looked around and touched the wall again.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked and she curled her hand into a fist.

"It can't be" she spread her hand out again and the wall started to crumble. She made a big hole in it and walked in. Robin walked after her and stopped up as soon as they entered.

"What are those?" Robin asked and looked at two large containers "and why are the things inside so small?" he walked closer to one of the containers and put his hand on it. It contained a small creature that looked like a lemur mixed with a bat. It was floating in some kind of fluid.

"It's a Darhlak. A Danian creature" she looked at it "an omnivore animal that's been haunted for a long time…" she put her hand on the glass and looked at the small creature and her face twisted in a grimace that he could only describe as pure hate and disgust. She clenched her hand on the glass and made a crack in it. She went over to the control panel and smashed, making the container empty of the fluid and open up. The Darhlak fell out on the floor.

"What are you gonna do to it?"Robin asked in fear and she walked up to the unconscious creature. She picked it up and looked at him. She held in both her arms like a baby and Robin looked confused.

"Nothing, the poor creature's been through enough" a long tail wrapped itself around her arm and she looked down at it "it's already waking up" she smiled and it made a small content sound. She let go of it with her one arm and it hung on its tail. She smiled and guided it to her shoulder.

"Ara ke mira" she said and smiled. The Darhlak made another sound and looked like it sighed in appreciation. She walked over t the other container and studied its contents.

"What did you tell it?" Robin asked and she looked back at him and smiled.

"I said it would sleep better here" she looked back at the container "now to get this" she closed her eyes and started humming slightly. Robin walked up to her and looked at the thing inside the second container. It looked like semi liquid sapphire. There wasn't much in the container. Not more than a handful he guessed.

"What is that?" he asked and the liquid started to move around in the container and she raised her hand and smashed the container.

"It's called Dalia. It's a Danian organism of unknown origin" she smiled and took it out "it can respond to mental commands, and can take on almost every form thinkable" she closed her eyes and the Dalia moved up her arm to her neck and made a collar.

"Cool… what do Danians use it for?"

"Depends… scientists use it to help in research. Doctors use it for operations. Normal Danians just use it to make jewelry"

"Is Dalia rare?" he asked and looked at it.

"Not at all. Almost every family on Dania has it. It's as common as water on earth" she smiled and made a small piece go down in her hand.

"What did you do that for?" He asked and she smiled.

"It can also track Danians. Let's see if we can find my sister with it" she smiled and started walking out the door. The Dalia started moving and slightly changed color. Robin looked at it surprise and Carmen smiled. Suddenly they heard a pained scream and Carmen lost all her color in her cheeks.

"Let's hurry!" Robin yelled and ran out of the room. Carmen ran after him and kept looking on the Dalia. It became more and more green and moved slightly all the time.

* * *

"So what do you think we'll find?" Beast boy asked and looked at M'Gann.

"I don't know… but there must be a reason that she's here" she spat out the last three words out like they were poison.

"You really don't like her" they could hear Blue Beetle say behind them. They looked behind them and he flew up next to them.

"I don't. She caused us some major trouble five years ago. She even beat up Kid Flash with a crowbar!" she yelled and swung her hand, making a loose pipe fall down.

"Wow Megan! Calm down or you might hurt us!" Beast Boy said and she looked at the pipe.

"Sorry…" she said and took a deep breath "but I never got to talk to her… I never wanted to" she said and looked down.

"What do you mean?" Blue Beetle asked "none of you talked to her, did you?"

"Kid Flash did… He said that she was tormented and that he just couldn't blame her for anything. This was after she went to Belle Reve" she said and stopped up.

"Something wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I just thought I heard something" she said and kept on walking.

"What did you hear?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Something… screaming… it sounded human" she said and held her head.

"Well we are for a girl, who is of an alien race close to the humans. Maybe you heard her scream?" Beast Boy said.

"Maybe, but then we have to hurry. She sounded like she was in pain" M'Gann said and sped up a little.

"Didn't the scream come from the other direction?" Blue Beetle asked and looked behind.

"Didn't hear just keep on going!" M'Gann said and walked even faster.

"I think we should check it…" Blue Beetle said and looked back at M'Gann.

"I won't go back to her; you can go and check if you want too. But I won't come…"

"Listen, she won't hurt you! She's worried about her sister and-"

"I won't go, because I might just hurt her!"M'Gann said and Blue Beetle stopped up "maybe you should go, they might need help. Beast Boy and I'll check out the west side!"

"Got it!" Blue Beetle answered and turned around.

#Blue Beetle, are you there? # He could hear Robin ask in his head.

#already on my way! #

#good, Miss Martian? # he asked M'Gann.

#what is it? # she asked.

#you and Beast Boy should get out of here. Carmen says it would be safest for the both of you#

#I don't trust her!# M'Gann yelled.

#I don't freaking care if you don't freaking trust me!# Carmen suddenly yelled in their heads #But there is a friggin good reason I'm telling you to get out!# she yelled.

#what might that be? # M'Gann asked.

#I have a slight feeling that there's a bomb in this building. And Beetle's armor will be able to protect him, and I need him to carry out whoever we need out. I myself can just dig a hole in the ground and avoid any damage. If Robin is near, I'll be able to take him with me underground and then rescue him. So there! Now you two better get out, or you might get blown up! # she cut off the connection and M'Gann stopped up. She grunted slightly and Beast Boy looked at her.

"So are we going out again?" he asked and she looked back.

"We are" she said and turned around, flying back as fast as she could. Beast boy sighed and followed her reluctantly.

"and just when the action was starting!" he said annoyingly and turned into a cheetah.

* * *

End of this chapter.

Don't really know what's going to happen in the next chapter, or how the next ones are going to happen...

I have multiple scenarios in my head for what's going to happen, but i have one that can't happen...

it was a very... gory scene, where the enemy had put something inside Robin, making him unable to move... When the whole thing then was over, he would be in need of a very urgent operation, since the thing they had put into him; was the Darhlak... (oh and it's pronounced Darr-Lack) so little Carmen had to cut his gut open and pull the poor fellow out of him and then close him up again...

But since the Darhlak is already in the story, and Carmen already have it, that won't be.

There's actually a back story to both Dalia and Darhlak's

Dalia: in my head I originally had it as a miracle drug and medicine. Depending on where it was injected, it would either turn into a medicine or some kind of super addictive drug.

Darhlak: originally I had them as a kind of mutants. They where seen as hideous creatures with no respect for human life. There also looked like G-trolls. Then i made a line where Carmen found out that they were Danians who had found and sacfrificed themselves for their one and true love. When she found that they were Danians, i changed them into more beautiful creatures. They were still hated though


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh chapter of this story.

I'm currently in Spain at La Santa, and i finished two chapters while here, so there's a double upload today.

* * *

She ran through the hall way and the Darhlak screamed in her ear. She tried to calm it down, but to no avail. She cursed herself and sped up.

"Hey Carmen wait!" Robin yelled behind her, but she couldn't hear anything. The Darhlak's cry was too loud and she only wanted it to stop crying. Suddenly she could hear something even louder than the Darhlak and whipped 90 degrees around and stared at the wall. She went over and punched a hole into the wall and a new room appeared. The whole room was dimly lit up in a red light and she could hear the Kroloteans screech and run around in panic. Robin stopped up and looked at them, preparing his weapon to attack them.

"Leave them be!" Carmen yelled and walked in. The kroloteans looked at her and she wiped them all away. They started screeching and Robin saw why Nightwing had once called her the Joker without a joke. She was cold and keen, smashing the kroloteans into the wall. She didn't flinch once and he saw why. There was a screaming girl on the other side of the room, screaming because she was being electrocuted. He walked in and the kroloteans didn't dare to approach him. They ran out of the hole that Carmen had made in the wall. He looked around and saw that everything was blinking.

"Carmen, what's happening?" he yelled and she looked back at him while walking towards the girl.

"She's overloading the entire system. They're tapping her for powers" she whipped her head towards the girl and reached her hand out "she's causing the pain onto herself" the Darhlak had stopped it's screaming and now looked at the girl in front of it with curiosity. She stroked the girl's cheek and she seemed to calm down. Carmen looked around.

"Find something that can cut" she told the Darhlak and it jumped off her shoulder and flew around.

"It can understand English too?" Robin asked and walked up to Carmen. All the kroloteans had fled the scene and Carmen looked at the girl.

"We have two minutes to get her out of here" she said and ignored his question. She stroked the girl's cheek again and Robin looked at her more closely. She'd calmed down completely but had been knocked out. The Darhlak came back with a tool that Robin couldn't identify. Carmen took it and the Darhlak went up to her shoulder again.

"What's going on in here?" they heard a voice behind them ask and Robin turned around.

"Beetle" He said and Carmen cut the chains holding the girl. She fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Just in time" she said and picked up the girl "here you go!" she said and handed her over.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" He asked and she sighed.

"Get her out of here!" Carmen yelled "you have one minute!" he looked into her eyes and saw how serious she was and took the girl on his shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am!" he said and flew off. Robin looked at Carmen and she took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Get over here, now" she said in a commanding tone and made a huge hole in the floor. She soared above it and looked at Robin.. Robin widened his eyes and walked over to the hole. She reached out her hand and he grabbed it.

"30 seconds" she said and held him close and looked down. She soared down towards the bottom and sealed off the top off the whole.

"Will there even be enough air for the two of us? I mean, you have to make sure the blast won't reach us and-"

"I have already accounted for that, so don't worry" they reached the bottom and Robin calculated that they were about 10 meters into the ground. There wasn't any light down in the hole and he got a little claustrophobic. Suddenly everything started shaking and he got thrown towards the wall in the process. He got knocked out and Carmen looked at him in concern.

"Great…" she said and got down on the floor and looked for his neck. She was very careful and slowly traced her fingers across his face. She found his chin and moved her finger down to check his pulse "still there" she looked up and moved her right arm under his shoulders and took him up and secured her grip "now I just have to get out of here" she sighed and held her hand towards the ground above her. The Darhlak made small scared sounds next to her ear and she shushed it.

"Poor you, you have no idea what's going on" she said and it nuzzled against her cheek and made a sound that sounded concerned rather than scared. She looked at Robin and then back at it and sighed.

"He'll be fine, don't worry about that" she said and it made a happy sound.

* * *

"Where's Robin and Nemesis?" M'Gann asked when Blue Beetle came out of the building holding the unconscious girl. He stopped in front of her and looked back at the building.

"They stayed inside, I think Carmen dug them down" he looked at M'Gann again and noticed someone came running towards them "Nightwing?" he asked and M'Gann and Beast Boy looked behind them.

"Nightwing, why are you here?" M'Gann asked and looked at him.

"Thought you might need help" he looked up at the building "so is Robin still inside?" He asked and looked at Blue Beetle who nodded. Suddenly the ground started shaking and the building blew sky high. Nightwing looked at the building in terror as did the others. They didn't know if the ones inside had made it out or if Carmen had the time to dig herself and Robin down. Nightwing ran up to the burning inferno and searched for any sign of life in the mess.

"Nightwing!" M'Gann yelled and flew after him "it's too dangerous!" she landed next to him and regretted her action. She felt weak right away when she felt the heat of the flames around her. She collapsed and Nightwing looked at her. He picked her up and carried her back.

"What happened?" Beast boy asked and Nightwing put her down.

"Fire made her weak" he said and looked back at the remains of the building. He ran up to the building again, determined to find Robin. The others looked at him and M'Gann made a weak sound and tried to make him stop.

"Ow" they heard a voice say and looked at the girl who was waking up.

"Damn kroloteans!" she said loudly and sat up in Blue Beetle's arms. She looked at him and widened her eyes "EEK!" she yelled and he dropped her in surprise. She landed on her but and could feel the heat of the flames behind her. She looked back and held her head.

"Hey are you okay?" Beast Boy asked and she looked at him.

"Sure thing…" she looked confused and looked back to the building "anyone got any water?" she asked and looked at them.

"I don't think we could carry enough water to douse all that!" Blue Beetle yelled, his heart still pumping from the sound she'd made. She looked behind him and smiled.

"Sweet, trees" she walked towards them and the two boys looked at each other in confusion. She looked back at them "they contain water?" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. She still felt dizzy and looked back at the tree. She put her hand on it and sucked in air and moved her hand away from the tree, pulling the water out in the progress.

"Wow" Beast Boy looked at her and she smiled discretely. More water gathered around her and she looked at the burning ground a little away from them. She moved her arm towards it and it shot up and doused it all with what looked like rain. She felt her knees grow weak but she stood still and endured it.

"Got to put it out" she stuttered out and started panting. The effects of the extraction of her powers took its toll and she bowed slightly and held her hand on her knee for support.

"You okay?" Blue Beetle asked and she smiled at him.

"A little tired is all" she said and sped up the water.

* * *

Nightwing looked up when he felt the water falling down. He looked back and saw that the blonde girl had woken up. he sighed happily and kept on searching for Robin, or at least what would be left of him. He looked around but couldn't find any clues to where he might be. The water was helping a bit with the flames and he could see a little more. Suddenly his ring started vibrating and he took it out and looked at it. He looked around and the ring started moving. He went in the direction it moved and the vibration became stronger with each step. Suddenly he could see something move under the ground and ran to that place. He started digging and a hand came up from the ground and he grabbed it and pulled up. it was hard to make it move but suddenly he fell backwards and the one he'd been pulling in fell on top of him. He closed his eyes when his head hit the ground and the person fell on top of him.

"Eeh!" the person yelled and he opened his eyes. The person was mere inches from his face and he could fell its breath on his lips. He studied the facial features and felt his ring almost burning through his gloves with vibration. He smiled and took his hand up and moved some of the person's hair out off the way.

"Carmen" he said sweetly.

"Hm" the person said and looked him in the eyes "Dick?" she asked silently and he smiled at her. Her face turned loving and she collapsed on top of him. Robin was next to him, still unconscious. His breathing was normal and Nightwing looked at him.

"How'd you two end up underground?" he asked her and she looked at him.

"I dug a hole into the ground" she looked up "why's it raining?" she asked and looked back at him. She smiled and tilted her head slightly. She shifted her legs to be on each side of his and moved her arm under her head.

"Well" Nightwing began sat up. She smiled at him and moved her arms around his neck when he'd sat up completely "your sister wanted to put out the fire"

"I see" she said and smiled. She moved her head and nuzzled her head into his neck "god I missed you" she said and he laughed.

"Sure you did" he moved her head to look at him "Louise" he said and raised an eyebrow. She giggled and moved some hair behind her ear.

"So you saw through it?" she asked and smiled. She put their foreheads together and could hear Robin move slightly beside them. He nodded and she smiled "figures" she said and he moved his hand up her back to rest between her shoulder blades. She started blushing slightly and he pushed her closer.

"Could we maybe review our goodbye from five years ago?" he asked and she smiled.

"If you want to" she pulled him closer and tilted her head. She brushed her lips against his and could feel the rain make its way down the tip of his nose. She licked a drop of and smiled and brushed their lips together again.

"Nightwing!" they heard Beast Boy yell and she locked their lips together. She didn't care if it looked wrong, she'd been waiting for too long for this.

"Nightw-" Beast boy stopped up when he saw the two in front of him, his tail stiff into the air "I'll come back in two minutes. He was about to leave when he saw Nightwing hold up ten fingers "okay… ten then" Nightwing made a thumbs up and Beast Boy ran off again. Carmen broke off the kiss and looked at him.

"Why ten?" she asked and he pecked her on the lips again.

"Because I need ten minutes alone with you" he looked at Robin "well… almost alone at least" he looked back up her and smiled.

"Why?" she asked and licked his cheek free from water. The water had stopped and the fire had died out. He smiled and held her chin.

"I haven't seen you, Carmen, in a very long time" he pulled her close and kissed her lips softly. She shivered slightly and smiled at his kiss. Robin moved onto his back and sat up. She looked at him and back at Nightwing.

"Oh he's gonna be traumatized" she laughed and kissed Nightwing again. He smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth, not caring if Batman walked in on them. He moved his hand from her back further down and moaned quietly. She moaned back and opened her mouth to him. She let him win over her, not even trying to win over him.

"My head" Robin said and held his head. He heard the strange noises from beside him and looked to his side, regretting he'd done it the second after. He quickly scooped away from the noises and turned around. Carmen heard the movement and could feel her need for air coming up. She tried to pull away but Nightwing held her closer and she moaned loudly.

"Would you two stop it?!" Robin yelled and Nightwing broke the kiss and laughed. Carmen gulped in air and rolled off him and looked at Robin.

"Sorry" she said and stood up. She reached out her hand to Nightwing and pulled him up. He pulled her close and smiled into her hair. She blushed and Robin looked away.

"Lovebirds" he mumbled and she giggled.

"That's what you get from your ring bearer" she said and looked up at Nightwing's face. They took out their rings and smiled.

"Ring bearer?" Tim asked and looked at them "so I might have to do things like that too?" he asked and Nightwing looked at him.

"Why would yo-" he looked back at Carmen "how'd he, when'd he?" she put a finger on his lips and smiled.

"Don't know" she answered and looked at Robin "but Jacqueline might have something to do with it" she winked at him and he took out his ring and looked at it.

"It should vibrate if you're close to the person its sister belongs to" Nightwing and looked at him "the closer you are, the more it should vibrate" he looked back at Carmen and smiled. Robin tried to feel if it vibrated and suddenly he could feel it. He looked around and noticed that the girl they'd rescued was running towards them.

"C!" She yelled and Carmen turned her head. She let go of Nightwing and ran towards her sister.

"Jackie!" she yelled happily and grabbed her sister and swung her around "my sweet lil sis!" she shed a tear and Jackie looked up at her.

"Cry baby" she joked with tears streaming down her face" they both laughed and Carmen ruffled up Jacqueline's hair.

"Maybe we should head back to the cave?" Nightwing asked and looked at the two girls "you two need to recover, especially Jackie" he looked at Jackie who smiled brightly. Her eyes caught Robin and she stared at him. Carmen looked at her sister and then at Robin. The two were staring into each other's eyes and Carmen smiled.

"Would you look at that" she looked at Nightwing and let go of Jacqueline "another bat fell into the bird's trap" she said and smiled. He looked at the two and smiled too. He waved his hand in front of Robin and didn't get any reaction.

"Well you birds are talented at setting traps too" he said and slapped Tim lightly. Carmen slapped Jacqueline lightly too and the two shook their heads, almost as if they'd been in a trance.

"What?" they both asked their slappers and they laughed slightly.

"Let's head back to the ship" Nightwing said and looked at Carmen "unless you want to try this awesome motorcycle I've got" he smiled at her.

"Well, ah won't say no to a motorcycle ride" she said in her Louise voice and laughed. They walked back to the little group away from the house and Carmen looked at M'Gann with fear in her eyes. M'Gann had regained her strength and looked at Carmen. Carmen took some courage to her and walked up to M'Gann. She took her hand out and M'Gann jumped back slightly.

"Name's Carmen and you are?" Carmen asked and M'Gann looked at her. She reached out her hand was pushed away by Blue Beetle.

"Name's Blue Beetle, pleased to meet you" he said and winked at her. She looked surprised and then laughed.

"Sorry, I'm already taken" she said and Nightwing put his arms around her. Blue Beetle backed away with his hands up and Carmen figured that Nightwing was giving him a death stare. She just smiled at him. She looked at M'Gann. M'Gann looked at her, still trying her best not to hurt Carmen. She walked up in front of her and reached out her hand.

"M'Gann M'orzz" she said and Carmen shook her hand, still cautious. Nightwing smiled behind them and picked up Carmen bridal style.

"AH!" she screamed and looked at him "what'd you do that for?" she asked and he smiled.

"You need rest, right?" he asked and she blushed.

"I can walk you know" she said and he started walking towards the sphere cycle.

* * *

So that was that chapter, and big kiss scene, yay X3

so i would very much love it if the at least just one or two of the people reading this would review, because I'm getting kinda low selfesteem here...


	8. Chapter 8

Eighth chapter of this story

* * *

They arrived in the cave and Carmen walked around and tried to scan the place to remember every detail. Jacqueline stayed near Robin and he could feel her presence and looked around after her several times.

"so this is the cave?" Carmen asked and looked back at Nightwing "impressive" she smiled and walked up the main computer "experience any troubles with this thing lately?" she asked with a teasing tone and Nightwing walked up next to her.

"no, why do you ask?" he looked at her and she smiled.

"then my spyware worked perfectly" she smiled and made a motion with her hand, and suddenly ten small devices flew to her hand from all directions.

"you've been spying on us?" Beast Boy asked and looked at the small things in her hand. He looked them over and then looked up at her again "that doesn't look like any spyware I've ever seen"

"that doesn't surprise me" Carmen said and smiled "the tech is from another planet, from a species a little more advanced than the average human future tech" she smiled and Jacqueline came up and looked at the devices in Carmen's hand.

"hey, ain't those the devices I designed?" she asked and looked up at Carmen "how'd you even get those?" she crossed her arms and Carmen smiled.

"Derek made some for me, they had to be tested out, in order for the danian military to use them" she winked at Jackie and put the devices into a pocket "and I must say that they function perfectly" she rubbed Jackie's head and smiled.

"that means we have a serious breach of security" Nightwing said "how'd you even get those up?" Carmen looked away and up into the ceiling.

"well… eh you see… I kinda… made Kid Flash and… Miss martian… put them up for me" she held her hands behind her head and turned around "without them knowing…"

"you did what?" Miss Martian yelled and Carmen whipped around to defend herself.

"I swear, I didn't program you to do anything more than that!" she held her hands out and shook them wildly "I swear on my life!" she stood still and looked at M'Gann.

"you didn't? I can find out really quickly if you did" she held out a hand and Carmen looked at her.

"I swear, I did not program your unconscious mind to do anything more than putting up these devices, if I had, you wouldn't be threatening me with your mental powers right now" she said in a suddenly calm voice. M'Gann put her hand down and looked at Carmen.

"I'll take your word for it, for now at least" her voice was low and threatening.

"phew, thanks" Carmen said and looked at Nightwing.

"so you programmed to of the members of the team to put up spyware in my cave?" he asked and she looked away from him.

"simple really, only took me ten seconds to imprint it in their minds, Kid Flash took only about three seconds, Miss Martian was a little more difficult due to her mind shutting me out" she put her hands on her hips "your cave?" she asked and walked up to him "you're the leader?" she had a slightly disbelieving tone in her voice and she laughed a little while asking.

"I am" he smiled and put his arm around her shoulder "would you like a tour?"

"Love to" she held his hand and he started walking.

"lovely" Nightwing smiled and kissed her temple "then let's go" he started walking. She smiled and Robin looked after them. He could hear Carmen giggle and Nightwing leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"it looks more like a date" Robin said and looked at Jacqueline.

"believe me, it starts out like a tour, but you might hear strange noises around the place later" she joked and looked at him.

"seriously?" he asked in disbelief and she giggled.

"maybe, they are both 19 after all" she looked around "do you have any water here? I noticed that the mountain's right next to the ocean" she asked and walked a little around.

"well, we do have a docking bay in the mountain. Why do you ask?"

"I have to train my powers, since I haven't been able to after I got kidnapped by the kroloteans. They kept in a water container at first, but then I kinda destroyed it and they moved me to another form of containment"

"why did they even capture you?" He asked and started walking "it's this way to the docking bay"

"okay" she followed him and looked at him "don't know why they captured me, but they said that I was the wrong one"

"wrong one?" he looked at her and crouched a eyebrow.

"yeah… I don't know who was supposed to be their real captive but… hold on, did everything get destroyed by the fire?" she asked and looked at him with serious eyes.

"I- I don't know, I was unconscious" he answered and looked ahead.

"oh… I sure hope that everything got destroyed…" she looked into the floor.

"Why?" he looked at her again and she sighed.

"I saw a machine there… one that was supposed to have been destroyed some years ago, when big sis was on Dania the last time" she looked up into the ceiling.

"what did it do?" he asked.

"What do you know about Danians?" she asked and looked at him. He looked confused and she smiled.

"You look confused. Well, you have to know about Danians to realize what I'm talking about. So how much do you know?" she asked and he tried to think about it.

"not much, I got to know a little about your myths, that crow? And Nightwing told me some about your powers, you have mental powers like Miss Martian, and you can change shape. The royal family can also specialize in one element control, right?" he looked at her and she smiled.

"yes, but there is one power more power that all female Danians have. We can make a kind of spore that makes the ones that inhale it fall in love with us. That machine I saw can alter the spores for other purposes. Like turn them into this" she pulled out a small container and what looked like a perfume bottle "you might want to take a deep breath before I open this" she said and shook the small container.

"why?" he asked and looked at the bottle like container "isn't it empty?"

"it's definitely not empty" she said and took a deep breath. He did the same and she opened the bottle. She took the small perfume and sprayed some of its contents above the bottle. Suddenly the air around the bottle turned into a stone-like substance and she breathed out.

"wow" Robin looked at the stone and then at her "what was in that bottle?"

"spit… I know it sounds nasty, but I was sick not long ago, and my brother wanted a spit sample to see if it was a hybrid between a danian disease and a normal human cold" she grabbed the rock and took it out and put the bottle back in her pocket.

"so the bottle was filled was filled with invisible spores?" he asked and she nodded.

"yes, and the spores only react with spit and then it turns into this… choking the inhaler mere seconds after they've inhaled it. But the choking is slow and painful"

"Painful, how?" he asked and she turned the rock around.

"you can feel the spores turning into stone" she put her hand on his arm "it kinda feels like getting tickled in the start" she moved her arm hand lightly on his arm and he got goose bumps "then the pain kicks in" she grabbed is arm suddenly and he yelped out in surprise and pain "I won't make it as painful as the real thing… but you get the idea" she let go of his arm and looked at him.

"ticklish at first, then the pain kicks in suddenly and the inhaler dies a slow painful death" he looked at her "glad I took that breath before you opened the bottle… but how do you know how it feels?" he asked and she looked into the floor.

"I once inhaled the spores when I was younger. They injected something directly into my neck" she took her finger out and pointed at the middle of it "right here. It turned the stone into liquid, so they just had to remove it… it was so painful… they decided to destroy the machine when I was fully recovered, but big sis had already destroyed the thing. They say she'd never been as mad as she was that day" she looked at him.

"I can guess so…" he said and noticed how close they were standing. He could still feel the place where she'd touched him and blushed slightly.

"but… the docking bay?" he asked and stepped away from her.

"sure thing" she smiled and walked after him "did you by any chance, get a ring not long ago?" she asked and he looked at her "one like this?" she pulled up a ring and showed it to him.

"I did but…" he took out his ring and could feel the vibrations from it "wow…"

"so, you're my ring bearer" she said and he thought she looked slightly disappointed.

"what is a ring bearer even?" he asked and she looked at him and blushed. They had arrived at the bay and she looked at the water. She smiled and sat down by it and took her shoes and socks off. She rolled up her pants and dipped her feet into the water and giggled.

"you like the water?" He asked and sat down next to her.

"I like the ocean… it changes temperature with the seasons and the currents in the sea have an influence on how the climate is… Earth wouldn't be anything if the was not here" she looked into the water and smiled "plus we don't have salt water on Dania, so it's something that my people knows much about"

"I see, but the ring bearer thing?" Robin asked and looked at her. She looked up into the ceiling.

"well… a ring bearer is… your destined love…" she said and closed her eyes "the one you're destined to spend your life with…"

"so I can't date anyone besides you?" he asked and had a slightly angry tone to his voice.

"you can… being my ring bearer doesn't mean you have to love me now, it just means that you will eventually… whether it's now or later I can't decide…" she hummed a little and he looked into the water.

"so I can date others, but I will end up with you sooner or later?" he asked and she looked at him.

"basically, yes. Why?"

"then it's kind of pointless to date, isn't it?" he asked and she smiled.

"no it's not, you will fall in love with other people and you're even allowed to marry someone else, but you will be mine one day" she smiled at him and he looked at her.

"so I can pretend you don't exist… and still end up with you?" he asked and she sighed.

"would it be so bad? Am I really so ugly you won't even think of being with me?" she looked into the water and her voice had gone sad.

"no! but… it just feels like I'm already married to you…"

"you're not… unless you kiss me on the mouth… that's the same as marriage on Dania" she said and looked at him.

"so if we date… I can't kiss you on the mouth because I'll marry you?" he asked and she scratched her head.

"well it's a little complicated to describe to a human. But we can kiss, we just can't tell anybody about if we do… especially not Carmen…" she said.

"why not?"

"she'll tell Nightwing, Nightwing might tell Batman, Batman will definitely tell my mom, and if the news reaches Dania, we're married…" she said in a far too happy tone to his liking.

"so is there any other way to marry a Danian by kisses?" he asked and she thought it over.

"nope, you can kiss me anywhere on my body except my mouth" she looked at him and smiled. He thought about the statement for a second and suddenly blushed. She looked at him in confusion and leaned in closer to him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked and he swallowed a huge lump in his throat. He decided to avoid the question and got up.

"howaboutIshowyouaround?" he said and she raised an eyebrow and got up herself.

"excuse me?" she asked and laughed "could you repeat that just a little slower?" she smiled at him and he took a deep breath and tried to brush away the last thought.

"How about I show you around?" he asked, still beet red in his face.

"sure thing, could I get a room here too? My house is so big and empty… so I get lonely often. Or maybe I could just ask Bruce Wayne if I could live in Wayne Manor again" she said and smirked facing directly ahead, but turned her eyes to look at Robin. He looked surprised and looked at her.

"you've lived with Bruce Wayne?" he asked "I thought that was Carmen"

"Carmen also lived with them, but I lived there five years ago to be protected from her… since she was trying to kidnap me for some reason, shall we begin the tour?" he looked at her in slight confusion and she sighed "I'd rather not talk about what Carmen did in the past, since it isn't really something you would call correct sister behavior" she said and sighed.

"okay then let's get going, shall we?" he asked and smiled.

"sure thing!" she said happily and followed him around.

"well you've already seen the zeta beams and that's also where we train hand to hand combat. You've also seen the docking bay, so how about I show you some of the bedrooms we have here?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'd love to, but does Nightwing have a room here?" she asked with a cheeky grin and he looked confused.

"why?" looked at her and she giggled.

"like I said, you might hear weird noises" she smiled and looked around in the hall way they'd just entered.

"you don't think he'd actually-" he was cut off by a ear breaking happy squeal sounding through the hallway, followed by Nightwing's old trademark Robin laugh. Jackie looked at Robin with an 'I told you so' ad he looked around. Carmen came storming out of a room laughing and smiling with Nightwing following her. They both seemed out of air and Nightwing quickly caught Carmen and held her against the wall by the hips. They both panted out hard and heaved after air, both smiling.

"don't ever do that here again, Boy Scout" she smiled and swung her arms around his neck.

"you know that won't work, right princess?" he smiled back and put his arms around her waist. Jackie smiled and coughed into her hand and the two semi adults turned their heads and looked at the two teen agers standing, with one of them gawking. Jackie grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him past the now blushing couple and giggled quietly to herself. She already knew that they had to be married on Dania, even though Carmen probably hadn't told Nightwing about that small detail yet. She looked at Robin who still looked like he was processing the happening between his mentor's previous student and Nemesis, one of the most vicious women in all of Gotham City crime history. She slapped him lightly and laughed.

"how'd… why'd… ah bwah hah?" he said and she laughed.

"told you" she smiled and looked around "you have a kitchen too?" she asked and looked around. They were all alone in the room, and she couldn't sense any minds beside Robin's nearby.

"yeah, but it's mostly for those who live here"

"some people live here? Who?" she asked and sat down in the couch, lying herself flat on it stretching "comfy" she said to herself quietly.

"well, Superboy, miss martian and Beast Boy as far as my memory allows me to remember right now…" he said and smiled "my brain's still trying to cope with… that" he said and smiled at her. She laughed at the joke and swung her legs into the air on the couch.

"so you've never seen Dick do something like that?" she asked and rolled to her stomach and swung her legs back and forth.

"How'd you? Oh right… you used to live with him. So you know about?" he let the question finish itself and she smiled.

"yes, I do know about Batman and his real identity. Come and sit here" she said and sat up and patted next to her.

"why?" he asked and walked cautiously towards the couch.

"because, I need to check something!" she smiled and he sat down "okay, don't worry, I've tried this a thousand times before" she said and put her hand out in front of his face. He got confused and suddenly her face changed, but he couldn't tell what had changed. She started talking and he noticed what had changed; she was like a computer.

"name, Tim Drake. Age, fourteen. Mentor, Batman. No siblings. Mother, dead" she stopped herself and looked away from him "sorry…" she excused and he looked at her in confusion. She put her hand in her lap and looked into it.

"how did you figure all that out?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I… read your mind… I can get basic info on people without them knowing, but I get a stronger reading if I'm close to them or if my hand is pointed towards them like before… I didn't mean to stir up any bad memories-"

"don't worry, you didn't" he said and smiled at her. She looked up at him and a tear fell down her cheek.

"is something wrong?" He asked and wiped the tear away.

"it's just… I haven't seen my mother in a long time, and I fear she might be dead… so the memory of your mother's death…" she let the sentence hang in the air and he got what she meant.

"well… then I should be sorry, right?" he asked and smiled at her "so tell me more about you, not about Danians, but you" he smiled and she looked into the ceiling.

"why? Am I interesting?" she asked and smiled. They were sitting close together and she moved her knee slightly out to touch his.

"no, but if I am destined to be with you, I would like to know more about you" he said and she closed her eyes to concentrate.

"well, I'm fifteen years old, I'm the Prin'sjin of Dania, which do sound like 'Princess' but is actually translated to 'Milady'. I am the second to inherit the throne when my mom takes over. I like to design spyware, don't know why I just do. My favorite color is green, not because it's my own eye color, but because green reminds me of my father's eyes. I can control water to an impressive degree, even for a Danian and I like boys with black hair, always have" she added the last thing because Robin looked slightly scared by the statement.

"so why black hair?" he asked.

"well… don't tell this to anyone but… I kinda had a crush on Dick when I was younger… I always wanted what my sister had… so when she had him I kinda…" she looked at Robin and blushed.

"so you had a crush on Nightwing?" Robin asked and laughed "how old were you?"

"five… maybe six. Why's it so funny?" she asked and he laughed again.

"it's just… I can't see it at all!" he laughed harder and she looked at him and got angry.

"It's not funny!" she yelled and slapped him in the back of his head, slamming him into the table in front of the couch. He slammed his forehead into it and she squeaked in terror when he got up again. She looked on his forehead and got up as fast as she could and stormed out to get a cloth.

"what's wrong?" he asked and could suddenly feel blood running down his nose. She came back with the cloth and wiped off the blood and kept on apologizing to him. She was very careful with the small wound and made sure to clean it properly. She looked at the table and noticed a small crack in it.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot that human muscles don't react that fast to surprises. I'm so very sorry!" she had a band-aid and put it on and still kept on apologizing. Robin felt dizzy by the sudden impact and looked at her. He felt himself swing slightly from side to side and felt his eyelids getting heavier.

"is something wrong?" she asked and he fell forwards and his head landed on her shoulder. He mumbled something that she couldn't understand and she held him around the chest.

"oh no…" she sighed and patted him on the back "Please wake up" she tried to shake him and could hear some more mumbling. She couldn't make out any of the words.

#Carmen? Carmen, get your sorry ass moving to the kitchen right this instance! I think I put the Boy Wonder in a semi coma!# she yelled in her head, hoping that Carmen could hear her. She kept on holding Robin but her arms got tired and she shifted to one end of the sofa and put his head on her lap. He was still mumbling and she leaned in closer and caught one word.

"Taliana" she said and moved her head away from him again "Robin, if you can hear me, stop mumbling I can't understand you anyway. So stop trying" she stroked his cheek and sighed. He stopped trying to talk and breathed out normally. He looked he was sleeping and she smiled.

"Taliana… the Queen of Water…"

* * *

Jackie knocked Robin out... yeah sorry about that XD and he got a view on how Carmen and Dick have fun together... Dear lord i put that kid through to much XD


	9. Chapter 9

Nineth and last chapter of this story.

Holy crap on a cracker! a triple upload X3

* * *

"Is something wrong Carmen?" Nightwing asked. She held her head and he rested his lips slightly hovering above hers.

"I think Jackie just contacted me, where's the kitchen?" she asked and she moved away from him.

"Sure, why?" he asked and she walked a little away from him.

"Because I heard kitchen and coma, so I'm a little worried" she said and looked back at him.

"I'll show you right there" he said and led her out of the room.

"You know… you've got some lipstick right here" she said and pointed at his jaw.

"Thought you didn't use that stuff" he smiled and wiped it away.

"I wanted to try and see if it looked good, and it does. So I'm going to use it more often from now on" she smiled and turned after him.

"Nice. The kitchen's this way" he pointed and turned again.

"I wonder what could have happened…" Carmen said as they entered the kitchen. She looked around quickly for Jackie and found her sitting in the couch "what's up Jackie?" she asked and leaned over and noticed Robin lying in her lap. Jackie looked up at her.

"He teased me and I overreacted and accidently smacked him into the table…" Jackie said with her voice almost cracking.

"Don't worry Jackie, you didn't do it on purpose, so I won't tell the council" Carmen said and smiled.

"The council?" Nightwing asked and looked at Robin from behind Carmen "why would you tell a council about this?"

"Not a council, The Council. They're a group of danian elders, and they are the judges of every crime committed on Dania" Carmen said and stroked Jackie's hair.

"I thought there weren't any criminals on Dania" Nightwing said.

"Well there isn't, thanks to the council. They take their job very seriously, and there's a sacred law among the Royals; you can't harm your ring bearer"

"What happens if you do?" He asked and Carmen looked at him.

"Try and guess, and pay attention to the facial expression of my dear sister while you're at it" She swung over the couch and landed her legs on the floor, making sure she didn't crush Robin's legs. Nightwing looked at Jackie who kept on checking Robin's pulse and try to confirm he was breathing.

"You mean she could get executed?" Nightwing asked in horror and Jackie made a loud sound that sounded like a yes to him.

"Wow… harsh" he looked at Jackie "so what did he tease you with?" he asked and she turned as red as a tomato. Carmen raised an eyebrow and Nightwing could see that they were having a telepathic conversation. Carmen looked like she was about to slap Jackie but then suddenly she looked disappointed. She looked at Nightwing and sighed.

"Sister business, not something you want to know about, 'kay?" she said and he nodded. Carmen looked back at Jackie "listen lil' sis, he will be fine. So don't worry, okay?" she smiled and Jackie looked at her.

"But… the table cracked and…"

"You cracked the table with skull?" Nightwing asked and looked at her. He got a death stare from Carmen and looked at the table.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" she yelled and he could hear the horror in her voice.

"Don't worry I won't tell" he said and looked at her "but we should get him to a hospital and see if there's any damage to his brain"

"Brain damage? I don't think there is, he talked to me just before, but I told him to keep quiet. His mind also seems like it's undamaged" she said and stroked his cheek.

"Then we should do it to get it stitched" he said and got up.

"Why? We have a universal healing potion right here in the cave" Carmen said and smiled. She took out a bottle and Jackie looked at it and her face lit up in a happy smile.

"Dalia! Of course" she looked at the bottle and the Dalia kept changing color from sapphire blue to emerald green.

"What's up with the color change?" Nightwing asked as Carmen opened the bottle and the Dalia come floating out.

"It's our eye colors, can't you see that? Dalia can track Danians, and will change the color according to whatever eyes color they have. Since me and Jackie are so close, it keeps changing color to our eye colors" she gave the Dalia to Jackie who looked at it and blew on it. The color suddenly stopped changing from green to blue, and turned white. She removed the band aid from Robin's forehead and looked at it. It was bloody and she made some water come out from the faucet and cleaned his wound.

"That looks like it hurt" Nightwing said and Jackie made the water go back into the sink. She looked at him in sorrow.

"He didn't say anything… but you might want look away in a second" she said and he crooked an eyebrow in question. She moved her hand with the Dalia to Robin's forehead and moved her empty hand to lie flat on the couch. She planted the Dalia on the wound and it started to move around rapidly. It moved into his forehead and Robin started screaming loudly and tried to move, but Jackie held him down by controlling the water in his body. Nightwing could see the Dalia move around inside Robin's forehead and almost threw up. He looked away and got up. Jackie tried to calm Robin down but he kept on trying to make the pain go away.

"What's going on in here?!" Jaime yelled as he entered the kitchen and looked at the couch "what's she doing to Robin?!" he almost launched at her when she retrieved the Dalia out from his forehead and let go of her hold on his body. The Dalia got out and Robin shot up and panted out loudly. Sweat was rolling down his temple and he looked around.

"What just happened?" he asked and Jackie looked terrified.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled "I accidently smacked you into the table before and the impact caused you to pass out!" she bowed in front of him and he looked confused.

"Then why is Carmen and Nightwing here?" he looked at Nightwing and then noticed that Jaime was standing there "and what's Beetle doing here?"

"I just arrived; I heard you scream and decided to check it out. I don't know what she was doing before, but it made you scream out in pain" he said and walked closer "whoa, what happened to the table?" he looked at it and Robin turned his attention to it too.

"You smacked me that harshly into the table?" he asked and looked at her.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled and he held his ears.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not dead" he said and she looked at him.

"How about I finish the tour around the cave?" he asked and Nightwing looked at him.

"No, you might feel better, but you still need to rest" he said "you should go home and come back tomorrow"

"But… okay then" Robin gave up quickly and held his head "my head hurts anyway"

"I'll gladly show the lady around" Jaime said and walked over to Jackie "so what have you seen so far?" he asked and she got up and looked at him.

"I've seen the rooms, the entrance, the docking bay and the kitchen. Is there anymore in this cave?" she asked and followed him out of the room. Robin could hear them talking as they walked out and moved his legs away from the couch and put them on the floor.

"You okay Robin?" Carmen asked and stood up from the couch "I can follow you home if you feel dizzy or something" he looked up at her and tried to stand up. his legs felt weird but he could stand.

"Well, I think you'd better…" he said and she smiled.

"I had a feeling you'd say that" she said "maybe you should put on your civvies, so it won't look as suspicious when I walk with you" she joked and looked at Nightwing "my tour wasn't done either, wanna go spy on my little sister?" she smirked and dragged him along out of the kitchen "just wait for me by the zeta beams Robin, I'll be there in no more than 20 minutes" she giggled and the door shut. Robin stared into the floor and tried to remember what he'd seen when he had been out.

"I don't remember passing out" he said to himself and leaned back into the couch. He closed his eyes and could see a kind and warm face clearly in his vision. A girl bathed in the sun with eyes as green as the purest emerald. Her mouth was moving but no words came out. He tried to tell her he couldn't hear her, but his voice wouldn't follow his commands and nothing came out of his mouth either. Suddenly the girl started to change shape and her skin begun to glow in a faint orange light, her hair became longer and her facial features became more distinguished, making her look older. He didn't know why, but the image of an older Jackie made him think of the Taliana. He sighed and got up from the couch and went to put on his civilian clothes. He looked himself over one time and decided he was dressed fine enough. He walked out and waited for Carmen by the zeta beams. He looked into the ceiling and could suddenly hear someone entering and turned his head.

"Hi Robin!" Jackie yelled happily and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Hey Jackie" he said and she walked over to him "what's so funny"

"I think Blue beetle is freaking out right now. I turned myself into water particles and disappeared from sight when was showing me back of the cave. I left him there"

"You can turn into particles?" Robin asked and she nodded fiercely.

"Mhm! It's easy really! It's one of my powers; just like Carmen can merge with the ground" she looked around "I hope that Jaime won't find me anytime soon"

"Why?" Robin asked.

"He kept flirting with me! Now I appreciate the compliments, but he just tried to hard" she said and looked back at Robin "you waiting for someone?"

"Carmen, I'm still a little dizzy from the smack you gave me earlier, so it will probably be safest if someone escorts me home"

"Why can't I do that? I know Gotham well you know, I do live there" she bowed her head and looked at him.

"I know, but I thought that Blue Beetle would keep you busy for a much longer time"

"Well, he didn't, so can I maybe come along? I still need to ask if I can live with you until my mother gets home, since Carmen will probably be staying with Nightwing"

"Sure, but I can't guarantee that he will allow you to stay with us" Robin said and smiled at her, suddenly feeling slightly dizzy. He wobbled a little and felt his legs give in. Jackie caught him and smiled.

"I think he might have to, since you'll really need someone to keep an eye on you for the time being" she smirked and helped him stand up straight again "can you stand up yourself, or do you need some support?"

"I think I can stand myself, I just got a little dizzy" he said and let go of her "but thanks for the offer"

"You're welcome Boy scout" she smiled and looked at the zeta beams.

"Boy Scout?" Robin asked and looked at her "isn't that what Carmen calls Nightwing?"

"It is, but I don't know what else to call you" Jackie said and looked back at Robin.

"Can't you just call me Robin?" he asked and could hear someone approaching them.

"No, I want to give you a nickname" she put her hands on her back and faced him "but I can't think of anything right now" she smiled at him.

"Hey Jackie!" they both looked behind Robin to see Carmen coming towards them "you do realize that Blue Beetle's looking for you, right?" she asked and smiled at Jackie.

"I do, but I don't want to see him right now. I have to go and make sure I have somewhere to stay while mom's away!" she jumped on the spot with her hands behind her back and Carmen smiled.

"Sure thing, let's get the boy wonder home" she looked at Robin "need someone to hold you up?"

"No, I just asked that, and if he says yes to you but not to me then it's not fair!" Jackie yelled and looked at Carmen. She put her hands in front of her again and crossed her arms.

"I can see that, so you're on your own then" Carmen smiled and the zeta beams activated.

"Recognized, Batgirl B-one-six" a computer voice said and Carmen looked at the girl entering through the beams. She stopped up suddenly and looked at the three people standing there.

"What's going on here?" she asked and Robin was just about to answer when Carmen took over.

"We're escorting Robin to his home, because my sister accidently smacked him into a table. Nightwing told us to, so if you have any complaints, take it to him. My name is Carmen by the way, and my sister is the girl Nightwing's been searching for since 2013" Carmen smiled at the girl who seemed overwhelmed by the amount of info.

"Right… but why would he need to go home?" she asked in suspicion.

"Because apparently I fainted, listen Jackie didn't do it on purpose, so she's helping in taking me home" Robin said and Batgirl turned her head to look at him. She looked back at Carmen.

"You better not hurt him, or Batman will come after you" she said and Carmen smiled.

"I'll just disappear into the ground" she replied and entered the zeta beams "you guys coming?" she looked back at Jackie and Robin and the beam activated.

"Recognized, Lovestruck two-two" the computer voice said and Carmen smirked at Batgirl. Robin and Jackie followed after her and decided not to ask about how and when she got into the league.

* * *

They got out in Gotham and Jackie looked around. It had become dark outside and the city lights lit up the sky and Jackie smiled slightly.

"Gotham is so pretty at night" she said and turned to Robin "you're sure I shouldn't be helping you walk?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Yes I'm sure, but if I fall, you can help me all you want" he said and walked to her. He looked at Carmen and crooked an eyebrow "why's she talking on the phone?" he asked and Jackie looked at her too.

"Don't know" she said and walked closer to Carmen.

"Yes, you'll be here in five?" she said and smiled "good" she changed her outfit to her normal clothes and looked at Jackie "I just called a cab is all. I don't want to take any chances with Mr. dizzy over there" she said and smiled.

"You have money for the cab?" Jackie asked and Carmen pulled out a wallet.

"I had some money before I went to Belle Reve" she said and smiled "acquired in a perfectly legal business called 'allowance'"

"Sure" Jackie said and smiled "but since the money's five years old, I guess no one's missing it" she put her hands behind her head and smiled.

"Ha ha, you can just walk to Wayne Manor if you'd like little lady" Carmen said and smirked.

"No thanks!" Jackie said and put her hands up in defense. The cab pulled up and Carmen let Tim and Jackie sit in the back while she entered in the front.

"To Wayne Manor please" she said and the taxi started to drive towards its new destination. Carmen looked out of the window and got lost in a long train of thoughts.

"So, how was it to live in Wayne manor back then?" Tim asked Jackie and she looked at him.

"I didn't live there for long, but it was nice. Like living in a castle which I did afterwards"

"Afterwards?"

"I lived with Bruce for about maybe a little less than a week before my mom had me sent back to Dania to ensure that I wouldn't be caught be Carmen. I liked how big the place was, it reminded me of the mansion my mom owns, so it felt like home" she leaned against her window and looked out.

"So your mom's rich too?"

"Yup. She's Caroline Ericson; you've been to her house so you ought to know, right?"

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey, can I please see your eyes?" she asked and leaned in close to him.

"Wh-why?" he asked and she smiled sweetly.

"I just want to know how you look. Is that so weird?" she leaned in even closer and he could feel her breath.

"Well I guess... but" he looked into her eyes and gave up "okay" he took of his glasses and looked at her. She stared at his eyes and leaned back.

"green as grass…" she looked into her lap "just like my father" she mumbled to herself and he put the glasses back on.

"You okay?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"Sure thing, you just look a little like my dad, so I got kinda nostalgic"

"Okay then" he smiled and looked out "wow, we sure got here fast, didn't we?" he said and Jackie sat up straight.

"Wow, you're right" she said and the car stopped. They got out and looked at the building.

"It's been a long time since I was here the last time" Carmen said and smiled "guess we should ring some kind of door bell, unless Tim can let us in?" she said and Tim walked up to the front gate.

"Hey Bruce, can you let me in. I have to visitors with me" he said and the gate opened. They all walked up to the house and the door was opened by Alfred who looked at the three and widened his eyes.

"Mrs. Carmen?" he asked and Carmen laughed.

"it's been a long time, hasn't it?" she walked in and looked around "but don't worry, I'm as clean as a sheet and I won't do anything that might be harmful" she looked back at Alfred and smiled "in fact, I'll be leaving just as soon as Bruce allows Jackie to stay here until I can find a place to live by myself"

"Well then you'll be leaving soon" a deep voice said from behind and Carmen looked in its direction.

"Heya there Bruce. So I guess that means that Jackie can stay here?" she asked and he walked up to her.

"Of course, but she will have to share a room with Tim tonight, Alfred will make a room ready for her tomorrow" he looked at Jackie.

"So we have to sleep in the same bed?" she asked and both her and Tim blushed.

"No, we'll get a mattress in you can sleep on" he said and they both sighed in relief "as a matter of fact, Dick called me before and said that Jackie might show up here, so everything's ready for you to go to bed"

"Yes sir!" Jackie said and smiled "I'm tired now anyway" she stretched and started walking.

"Hey wait up!" Tim said and followed her. Carmen smiled after them and looked at Bruce. Her face turned serious and he raised an eyebrow.

"Please take good care of her. She's been held captive by the kroloteans, and I have a feeling that something's going to happen really soon"

"Don't worry; I'll take as good care of her as I can. Did anything happen that I should know about?"

"Yes, she smacked Tim's head into a table today, and she's a little upset over it and I think he got a slight concussion of it, she used a little too much force and he didn't see it coming. So if he's dizzy and she gets over protective, that's why" she looked at Bruce and he nodded.

"Thanks for telling me, have a good day… Louise" he smirked and she sighed.

"Dick tell you?"

"No I figured it out myself. Next time, don't mention your mother when in disguise"

"Sure thing, see you sometime" she said and walked out the door. Alfred looked after her and sighed.

"She's so much more serious than she were back then, isn't she?" he asked and turned around.

"She's more responsible, yes" Bruce answered and smiled "she's growing fast"'

* * *

"Do you even know where my room is?" he asked and she stopped up.

"No… can you show me?" she asked and turned her head to look at him.

"Sure, but what about a toothbrush and stuff like that?" he asked and she smiled.

"I'll get that tomorrow, so don't worry" she smiled and looked ahead "do you have Dick's room?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I got it when Batman took me as his sidekick, why?" he asked and she smiled.

"Because then I know where your room is, and don't need any help" she smiled and started to walk a little faster "see you later, I want to look around a little before going to bed" she smiled and waved at him and ran off.

"See you" he answered and walked to the bathroom and prepared to go to bed. he walked to his room and looked at the mattress that had been prepared for Jackie.

* * *

"Tim, Tim wake up!" Jackie whispered in a scared tone and he woke up, his vision blurry.

"What is it?" he asked with a slurred voice and she shook wildly.

"I-I-I j-j-just h-ha-had a t-t-terrible n-n-nightmare" she was obviously crying and he could hear how scared she was and sat up in the bed.

"About what?" he asked and she sat down on her knees in the bed. He could feel the bed bend slightly at her weight.

"W-w-war o-on D-Dania" she said and he took his arm around her. He pulled her into a hug with one arm and could feel her tears running down his back.

"It's okay. Listen, Bruce might not like it, but you can sleep next to me if you want to. It might help with the nightmares, right?" he said and she nodded against his shoulder.

"Th-thanks" she said and lied down. She was still shaking and he pulled her close and tried to calm her down. She did eventually and he looked at her sleeping face.

"Poor you" he said and put his arm around her and fell asleep himself.

* * *

That's it for 'The Sister' folks

I have a story in mind for the 'dream' Jackie had. If anyone remembers, Jackie can see into the future. But in my mind that power can also show her things that occurs in present time.

But please Review? just our thoughts on what you like about the story or what you don't like, or simply your opinion on my OC's Carmen and Jackie.

Oh and if you think Jackie isn't consistent in her persona, then she isn't meant to. I have her as someone with a split personality who can't seem to at as just one person. She's not scizophrenic (i think that's how you spell it at least...) she just can't seem to find her own personality so she tries out a lot of different ones.


End file.
